Hollow Reminiscence
by 76percentorganic
Summary: The thin string which holds everyone together by sweet memories was in danger of being cut. An obscured, sophomoric mind places the old - and cherry blossoms have never smelled so sweet. *rewritten
1. Hollow Reminiscence

The room was scattered with various medical supplies; needles, small boxes, a blunt knife here and there, and a multitude of other things. A cage sat in the center of the dark room, cold and uncaring; it seemed, to the human being imprisoned within its sturdy bars. The soft noise of a sliding door opening and then closing once more shattered the silence, a flick of a switch turned the light overhead on. A man in a long doctor's coat walked over to a small table, a long needle with liquid sat waiting for him. Checking to see if there was a right amount of liquid in the needle, the man turned and slowly walked over to the cage.

The slow manner of his walking was strange enough, he seemed to be choosing his steps carefully as if he might happen to take one wrong step, and something would flee. "How is my girl doing?" he asked the question in a soft voice. A shuffle and moan came back to him as a reply, the captive held within the cage was moving.

Slowly, as if hesitant incase some attacker might come; a pink head went to the edge of the cage, nearly pressing against it, and looked up at the doctor. One pale hand squeezed through the bars, opening and closing in a strange fashion. A smile flashed on the man's face, "Good," he nodded, "Yes…very good. Now, dear, I need you to put your back to the cage bars and lift your hair up. We're going to give you two doses today; we need to hurry up the process." The girl within the cage did so, obediently…like that of a dog. The man raised the needle and placed it to the back of her neck, pressing down; he injected the strange liquid into her systems.

"That is all; you've been a good girl…say your name to me." Emerald eyes peered out at him wearily, her face puzzled. The man continued, "Remember the word I taught you? Yuri. That was the word. Now, is your name Sakura or Yuri?" The girl within the cage opened and closed her mouth…as if each and every time she nearly spoke the words, it was lashed away from her. Finally, a noise came out of her mouth, "Y-Yuri…" The man nodded and jotted something down on a few papers on the table, "Good. I shall check up on you later." The man left the room; he had turned off the light and closed the door once again, leaving the girl within the cage alone. The girl grasped her hands around the bars and pulled, as if trying with all her strength, whatever left of it, to get out of that place. She clenched her teeth in a mixture of anger and utter defeat.

Suddenly, she froze, pulling herself away from the bars of the cage she curled up into a tight ball, shaking uncontrollably.

One more injection. One more treatment. One more thing forgotten.

The process was beginning again; the girl was forgetting one more thing. Inside the cage, she let out a silent scream, a picture appeared in her mind; a young blonde haired boy with a grin planted firmly on his face. As the image and memory went into blur, she raised a hand and reached out to nothing, as if she might be able to catch her precious memory. How many things had she forgotten?

The girl had no way of telling what she could and couldn't remember, seeing as how what little memory she had left seemed useless; a solemn looking boy, dark hair slicked back, a dangerous…nearly killer look in his eyes. She remembered a flower, its smell sweet and inviting, and, one word. And that word was also a name; she had sorted it out to be her own name. Yuri. She writhed on the cold cage of the floor, it was happening again. The image of the solemn looking boy appeared again, and as quickly as it came, blurred to uselessness. Emerald eyes swelling up with tears, she yanked at her pink hair with sudden anger, why did forgetting that boy make her feel so angry and depressed? She kicked the bars of the cage; she wanted to go…all she wanted was to get away from that place. To remember. Her legs soon bruised from their heavy extent of use, but yet the girl kept at it, emerald eyes glimmering pure nothing.

She had a plan, as foolish as it was, she was going to find the weak point in the cage bars, break through it and flee…then she would go after her memory.

A few days later…

Cold, lonely, this wasn't how the girl imagined her journey back to her memory. In all her adrenaline, the girl had over-looked the most important detail; where was she to go? The pink-haired girl had walked the countryside for about two days…maybe more, but she had lost track already, so the number of days of her suffering made no difference to her. The forest around her was darkening, the sun setting, sending blood-red streaks across the sky. She looked up and crouched down, putting her arms around herself as if she wanted to forget what she had seen.

The color-tinted sky had _scared_ her; suddenly sending her into a mad dash. The girl abruptly tripped on a root, sending her tumbling forward. She lay there in a heap, crying. Shakily, she looked up. And the sight she saw made her heart leap. Shelter…that she could not have forgotten, as it was innate. There, a few feet away, was a small shack hidden by the shadow of a few trees. Slowly, as if afraid it was a trap for someone to lock her up in a cage once again; she made her way over to the shelter. Outside nearby the shack, various things were arranged. Though she should have known what they were, she continued into the shack, ignoring them.

Now inside, she let the darkness consume her. It felt safe, when she had been in a cage, that darkness meant that the doctor was not there to inject something into her. A small light gleamed on a table, cautiously, she walked over to it. Beside the candle on the table, sat something large…in a large rectangle shape, running her hands across it, she managed a smile. It was soft, better then the rough cage. Crawling up onto it, she curled into a tight ball and easily fell into a deep sleep. But her dreams were less than peaceful, far from that, filled with sharp objects surrounding her, slowing closing around her…

One more day wasted. One more soft memory chased after but not caught. One more tear to shed.

The sudden sensation of warm breath awoke the girl, opening her emerald eyes to see a blonde-haired boy leaning over her. "Sakura…?" His voice poured out confusion and worry. She stared up at him, as if in a daze…there was something about him, what was it? But immediately as he made a small move, not even towards her, she let out a soft scream, thrashing madly as if he had just hit her.

His bright blue eyes were dark with worry, as he attempted to speak again; she took up a pillow and chucked it at his head. Her mouth opened and closed in a strange protest, hands opening and closing in front of her as she waved them around. Every time he took one movement towards her, however small, she picked up something and threw it at him. "Fine," he finally spoke, folding his arms in frustration, "I know what will help you calm down." Walking to the opposite side of the domain, he entered a small room.

The girl blinked as she heard rustling, sounds and the clanging of small metal items. It took about five minutes until the blonde-haired boy returned, carrying two bowls of ramen. A giddy smile playing on his face, the boy headed over to her, "Here, I know no one can resist-" He was cut off as the girl threw yet another object at him. Glaring the boy sighed, "Be that way, here, I'll just put it here." Kneeling down, he put one of the bowls carefully onto the wood floor and stood, backing away. The girl blinked, moving forward slightly as the delicious scent of food flooded her senses. Creeping down off the bed, she kept an eye on the boy; but he was simply eating his own ramen…every now and then glancing at her.

Reaching the bowl, she snapped it up, sniffing cautiously at first, and then drinking in the scent. Picking up a few noodles with her fingers, she quickly devoured them, emerald eyes brightening as she realized that it was good. Lifting the bowl up now, she poured it into her mouth, spilling here and there, she soon finished. She had forgotten about the boy, that is, until he laughed. "You ate it faster then I ever could!" The girl blinked, glimmering eyes looking at him curiously…not understanding his words. "Sakura, what's wrong with you?" he asked suddenly, "You aren't saying anything. And besides, why are you here? I thought you were visiting relatives." The girl shook her head, pink locks swaying with the sudden motion, and held her hand up towards him.

There was a communication problem between them, the girl wanted to speak and question, but she didn't know quite know how. Running her tongue along her lips, she clucked her tongue once and paused, "Thank you," The word has created a sudden silence to fall over the room, emerald and blue eyes locked onto each other in a daze. The girl stood, as if more then ready to leave. "Wait, you can't leave yet!" the boy yelled, hurrying over and gripping her hands, "You have to wait until Sasuke and the others come, they should be here soon." Frantically, she shook her head, but remained unable to get loose of his grip. "Sakura, calm down…what's wrong?" The girl narrowed her eyes, and made 'n' noises, still trying to pull herself away from the blonde-haired boy. "Sakura-" The girl growled, interrupting him, "Not Sakura, must go." She pushed up against him, trying to knock the boy away from him. She blinked in surprise, he seemed flustered and his face seemed to redden. "Yes, you _are_ Sakura. And you have to stay." He persisted.

As her pulls and pushes became much rougher, he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move. She could feel his sturdy grip around her, why did it make her stomach-flip in a funny way? Whatever the reason, she still struggled against him, though her strength was slowly but surely diminishing.

A few hours later…

The struggle had all been useless, she had been too weak to get away from the blonde-haired boy and in the end, and the girl had merely ceased to stand and hold her own weight, letting him hold her up beside him. And now she sat back on the bed, curled up into a tight ball, emerald eyes looking out at the loud boy as he began to talk to her. "If you don't think you're Sakura, who _do_ you think you are?" he asked, coming to stand before her. "Yuri, not Sakura. Yuri." She spoke words now, as rough and jagged as her sentences were, at least she had remembered how to speak. "Yuri…?" The boy echoed her words, confusion shown on his face, "Do you remember who I am, Sakura?" he asked.

The girl narrowed her eyes once more, as if thinking, but then quickly shook her head, "Why should Yuri remember?" she paused, "Told already, not Sakura." A hurt look glimmered in the boys eyes, "I'm Naruto…Naruto Uzamaki. Sa- um…I mean Yuri, why can't you remember?" The girl blinked a few times and stood, moving herself towards her slightly, she placed a hand on his face; tracing his features. "Naruto…helped Yuri. Thank you. Will Naruto help Yuri remember? Yuri wants to remember…feels empty." The girl waited for Naruto to answer, emerald eyes locked upon him with hopefulness.

As he opened his mouth to answer, the door opened suddenly, a few figures stood the doorway. Their variety of expressions changed immediately to one look; surprised. She quickly took a few steps back; bright green eyes running over each face as the small group slowly approached her. Suddenly, a hand reached out and touched her cheek. Recoiling, she turned to see who had dared touch her. Emerald eyes locked onto a boy; dark mysterious eyes gazed back at her, pale solemn face glinting ever-so slightly emotion.

"Sakura…?"


	2. Childlike Recovery

She was lost in a room full of people; that was the last thing she wanted. Why had this boy reached out and touched her? His fingers ran through a few of her pink locks as he gazed at her with worry. The girl found his gaze unavoidable, why wasn't Naruto trying to help her? Why was he allowing them to gather near her? In a few liquid movements, she came to stand behind Naruto, using him as protection to keep the rest away.

Whimpering, she tugged at his sleeve, "Naruto, make people go away. Yuri is afraid." The Uchiha boy blinked, "Naruto, what's going on? What's wrong with Sakura?" folding his arms, he gave Naruto that 'what-did-you-do-this-time' look. "Well, Sasuke…she was just here. I don't know everything." "That's for certain," muttered a short-haired blonde. '_Stupid Ino, why does she have to insult me? I thought she at least be a little worried about Sakura.'_ thought Naruto, he cast a quick glare at Ino, who in turn stuck out her tongue at him. "Now is no time for troublesome arguments, we need to figure out why Sakura is even here." A certain Nara interrupted them.

"Why not just ask her? Surely Sakura-chan will be able to tell us what has happened. After all, Gai-sensei always told him to ask the person before you judge them." Lee's large eyebrows twitched from excitement as he spoke, a cheesy grin planted on his face. "Why don't you three step outside and let us…talk for a moment." Sasuke turned to look at Ino, Shikamaru and Lee. "Wait! I _must_ speak to Sakura-chan! She needs me!" Lee flailed about as Ino and Shikamaru dragged him out of the small hut. "Good thinking, Sasuke. Now we can get to the bottom of this!" Naruto nodded and smiled, sticking his thumb up. "Naruto, why don't you go outside with the rest, maybe go with the group and go the hospital in the village, Ino and Shikamaru remember where it is. I need you to check Sakura in, and then I'll meet you there with her." The Uchiha boy didn't even look at Naruto as he spoke. "What do you mean?!? She won't trust you. Yuri will be scared to death of you!" The blonde retaliated.

Meanwhile, the girl had sat back down on the bed, trembling with worry. Watching them argue, sensing their rising angers, it sent her into an absolute fear. "Stop…stop, stop, stop! Yuri no like anger…Sasuke and Naruto stop." This silenced the room; both stared at her in bewilderment. "Yuri go with both, no need to fight. Naruto tell Yuri where she going?" She quickly ran over and gripped his hand, emerald eyes blazing up at him. "You're going to a place where they can make you better, so you can remember everything, Yuri." Naruto flashed a smile; he couldn't help but feel triumphant that Sakura seemed to choose him over Sasuke. Now, the girl turned and held Sasuke's hands, "And Sasuke not won't make anger, and scare Yuri? Please don't, Sasuke, Yuri like you better happy." She blinked, waiting for him to answer, but all he did was nod and look away. "So, now we go to place for Yuri? Want to remember everything, all people met before."

A few days later…

The hospital wasn't a scary place, but the girl felt like she was more alone than ever…except when she saw a few people; Naruto, Sasuke, and a girl she had just met, Hinata. The girl Hinata was kind and gentle, her words soft and full of care, that was what she loved about the Hyuuga girl. When would the three come to visit her again? She sat on her clean, plain white bed, twiddling with a few locks of her hair in worry. What if they didn't come in for a long time? What if they did come…but only to say they wouldn't be coming ever again? "Where is friends? Yuri so alone…"

She slid out of the bed, her thin hospital dress crinkling with motion as she walked over to the window. Pressing her hands against the cool, smooth glass, she stood there, like she did most days, and stood and watched for the three. It wasn't long before she spotted them, it felt like she had butterflies in her stomach each time she knew they were coming back to see her. As soon as she saw them disappear from her view into the main lobby of the hospital, she giddily ran over and flopped herself onto the stiff bed, smiling and giggling for no reason at all. "Yuri will have friends with her soon; Yuri will have fun and talk with them." She curled up on the bed and waited, staring intently at the door.

The door creaked open, and before the boy had any time to come farther in than a few inches, she rushed over and embraced him. Looking up she blinked, both surprised and embarrassed, she realized it wasn't Naruto whom she had hugged, but Sasuke. His face reflected her same feeling of surprise, a pale tint of pink could slightly be seen coloring his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he glanced out into the hallway at a nurse who watched them, she was smirking, but with one look from the boy she scurried away. "Sasuke here…where Naruto and Hinata?" She asked, not yet unwrapping her arms from around him. "They're going to talk to the doctor about you, Hinata suggested that I come in and see you." He paused, "Could you let me go now?" he asked, shifting his weight. "Oh, yes…Yuri is sorry that she hugged you. Can tell you do not enjoy Yuri embracing you." She smiled and danced back over to her bed, sitting back down on it.

Now, she had grown used to the boy, though sometimes he made her get a feeling…a feeling she had no name for, like Naruto. Sasuke folded his arms, moving over to sit in the chair, but instead the girl reached over and grabbed his arm, "Sasuke sit by Yuri, please? Yuri wants to talk; there is nothing wrong sitting together." Moving over a bit, she waited for the Uchiha boy to sit down. It seemed to the girl that he sat down reluctantly, but she tried not to be too negative. "Have they been treating you nice? No one is being too harsh?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at her. She shook her head quickly, "No, Yuri has been treated well, sometimes one nurse is gruff with me, Yuri does not mind. But nurses who come to play games with Yuri have not filled something inside; nurses are not good for talking. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata are good for talking…good for friends, good for everything. It makes Yuri happy when she can talk with one of you."

She cocked her head, sensing that he wanted to say something. "Saku-…Yuri, have you remembered anything yet?" he asked. The girl sighed, "Yuri has not remembered much, little bits and things. Some people, some places…but nothing much." Glancing at him, she added, "And…Yuri has yet to remember Naruto, Hinata…or you." She hung her head, as if it was her fault that she couldn't seem to grasp her memories. Leaning against Sasuke, she sighed, "Why does everyone give Yuri funny looks? Why does no one treat Yuri like everyone else? Why can't Yuri go outside?" Sasuke blinked and thought a moment, '_Why is she asking me all of these questions suddenly?"_. Finally, he spoke, "I can't say why everyone doesn't seem to accept you, because that's everyone's opinions. But you can't go outside because we're worried you might run off, and we haven't figured out the problem in your system." The girl suddenly got up, she danced around the room happily, "But you could take Yuri out, Sasuke! Yuri could have fun, Sasuke could have fun." Before he could answer, she grabbed him by the hands and began to pull him up and out of the room. Now heading down the hall, she went on a giggling spree as she tugged Sasuke along.

"Ms. Haruno! Where do you think you're going?" A gruff-looking nurse stomped over to them, "I thought I told you to stay in your room." The girl looked sheepish, "Yuri is sorry, nurse. Yuri just wanted to have some fun." The nurse sighed, "Come now, Sakura. Let's go back." And with this, she grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her roughly along. "Ouch! Please, Yuri is sorry. Stop hurting Yuri's hand." Sasuke frowned and stood in front of the nurse, "We are going outside; Yuri needs some time to relax." The girl smiled and, escaping the nurse's harsh grasp, ran over to Sasuke. Hooking her arm in his, she followed him down the stairs and out of the hospital.

Now they were outside, and the cool refreshing breeze rushed up against her. "Sasuke was very brave back in hospital, you helped Yuri get outside. Thank you very, very much." Running ahead of him, she disappeared from sight. _'Oh great, just what I need…where is Sakura going?'_ He sighed, running after her. Where was she now? The only place he thought she might go was the forest, and that was the _last_ place he wanted her to go. She could get lost, or hurt. All of this sudden stress was making Sasuke go in a sweat, he headed straight for the forest. There she was, sitting right at the edge of the thick forest. "Yuri!" he called, running over to her. She smiled, "Yuri did not go into the forest, she knew Sasuke and the others would not be happy if she left them. Sasuke ready to do something fun with Yuri? We can play a game Sasuke wants to play, would that be good?" He suppressed a sigh, "I don't really know any games that we could play together. I suppose we could look at some kunai and see what you remember about them." The girl blinked, "I will look at this…kunai, Sasuke. I will look at it because you think it will help me remember." She waited intently as he pulled out a black, sharp object. "Here, Yuri, take a look at it." Sasuke said, handing it over to her.

She ran her fingers over the smooth blade, a sudden needle sharp pain pierced through the palm of her hand. Yelping, she dropped the kunai to the ground as blood began to quickly drip out. Emerald eyes tearing up, she turned away and sat on the ground, "Kunai hurt Yuri...like needle big man use. Neither are good for Yuri, neither are nice. Sasuke not care if Yuri get hurt?" Whimpering as Sasuke lifted her hand up, she tried to pull away, "Yuri want Naruto, not Sasuke." She murmured. "I care if you get hurt, Yuri. Let's go back to the hospital to bandage your hand up." He held his hand out to help her up, dark eyes strangely soft and kind.

"No, Yuri does not want to go back to the hospital. Can't we just get friends and Sasuke take Yuri with him?" She lifted up her slightly bloody hand and gripped Sasuke's open one, pulling herself up to stand before him. "I don't think I can, Yuri-" She interrupted him, pulling him towards the forest, "We go, friends come too. Then, Sasuke can help Yuri remember better." She smiled, eyes never moving from him.

"Hey you guys, I was wondering where you were! Sasuke, why the heck did you take Yuri outside?" Naruto was standing a few feet behind them, his arms folded. "I can't believe that you would let her come out here, it's so dangerous." The girl shook her head, "No, Naruto no yell at Sasuke. It was Yuri's idea to come outside and play." She blinked, "Where Hinata? Yuri wants to ask her how to take care of wounds." She held up her wounded hand, the blood was crusting somewhat around the edges of the gash now. "Hinata has gone to the next village for training, how did you get that wound?" Naruto jogged over, gently examining her hand. The girl glanced at Sasuke, "Um…Yuri look at kunai, cut herself." Holding her hand close to her, as if she needed to protect it, she waited for the blonde boy to yell at her. But instead, he turned to glower at Sasuke, "You know, I thought you would have at least a little bit of sense on how to take care of her, but I guess you're so pathetic you can't even manage that!"

Instinctively, both drew out weapons, they lunged for each other. The girl backed away from them towards the forest, trembling with fear and confusion as she watched Naruto and Sasuke battle. Why were they trying to hurt each other? Soon, their punches and throws became harder; their intentions to hurt each other became harsher and more deadly. Why were these two acting so strangely? Maybe if she could retrieve her memories, then these two might stop fighting. Slipping into the forest, she left the daunting battle behind her.

One more thing finished. Two more people left behind. One heart breaking from sorrow.


	3. How to Find One's Self

Running in a hospital dress was not at all comfortable; in fact, it had begun chafing her soft pliant body here and there. She wondered what Sasuke and Naruto were doing…and what they might do to her if they found her. No, that was simply not an option she could take.

A part of her didn't want to involve those two in her problem, after all, what if the man got a hold of them? They might forget, and she would _never_ let that happen, she would give her life up so they might remember. Slowing to a halt, she leaned heavily against a tree, listening to her raspy breath sever the sweet silence of the forest.

Abruptly, something sang out, its voice clear and harmonious to the ear. "What is that song? It is very beautiful…" she stood straight and began to look around for the thing which was creating that wonderful noise. Blinking, she looked up the tree she had once leaned on, a small pale blue feathery thing perched itself upon one of the trees branches. "Yuri wishes she could sing like small Blue Feather." She spoke to the bird, giving it the fitting name of 'Blue Feather' as she did not know what the strange new creature was. As if in response, the small bird twittered and unfolded its wings, hesitantly floating down to the girl. She smiled and laughed a little, "Yuri loves little Blue Feather, maybe you can be Yuri's friend."

A friend…for some reason that word brought her a deep sadness, like a cut to the heart. The bird chirped out a few more notes then took off into the skies, leaving the girl alone once more. Something in her mind clicked, she was brushing away the cobwebs in her psyche slowly but surely, more and more things coming back every day little by little. "Yuri is like little Blue Feather…Yuri has left her friends, even when they brought her comfort. But all I wanted to do was make them happy and keep friends safe, all I wanted was to try to remember them. So that by remembering, Naruto and Sasuke might stop fighting. I-" She cut herself off. What, exactly, did 'I' refer to? Did the girl refer to herself as Yuri…just because the man taught her that word, and kept that one memory alive? Or what if…her name _was_ truly Yuri and this small conflict she now held in her mind was denying her of that truth?

It was all so confusing, how was she to make decisions for herself if she didn't know who _she_ was? Then, there was that name her friends first called her by; Sakura. The name made her tingle all over with ambition and hope. "Am I Yuri...or Sakura? Who am I…where are friends when I need them most?" She sighed, sitting down. "I cannot go farther until I know who I am…"

One girl to struggle. One name to find. One mind trying to remember.

A few hours later…

She hadn't moved very far from where she had first began to question her true identity, now she sat at the edge of a small lake, letting the cool water lap over her bare feet. But at least her time had not been wasted. She had come upon a few decisions; she needed to head back to the hospital, she wanted to see what had become of Naruto and Sasuke, and finally, she had decided her name. But she would have to wait until tomorrow before heading back, or at least later on when it was darker. The thought of the man finding her while she slept tugged at her mind, and then all her attempts to remember would have been in vain.

The sun was high in the sky, she felt a little strange going to sleep in the middle of the day like that, but her eyes drooped with sudden weariness. Not able to resist the need to sleep, at least for a few hours, she left the pool and settled down in a thick clump of bushes. The cluster of bushes looked like a somewhat safe place to sleep; no one would be able to see her, right? She yawned a few times, crawling into the concealment of the lush bushes, the ground was not as soft as a bed, but the cool earth felt good against her as she drifted into sleep.

She shivered, emerald eyes opening up to behold a sky painted in black, stars decorating it and the moon shining its luminescent rays down on her. Was this a dream she was having? She came to a quick conclusion; no, this wasn't a dream. Everything was real, including that chilly wind that flew up against her now. If the breeze was hitting her, that meant she was out in the open, where were the bushes?

The girl started to panic, where was she? More important, who was carrying her? She felt two arms holding her up, her form curled against whoever it was. She was afraid to look up, too afraid it might be the man, and too afraid it might be some stranger. Instead, she started to cry, shuddering every time she inhaled.

This seemed to halt the person, whoever it was, from running any farther. Feeling herself being lowered to the ground, she prepared to make a mad dash; nothing was going to stop her.

"I see you've woken up, Yuri…" A cold voice made her freeze. "Sasuke…? Why are you here? What happened to you and Naruto?" Her voice trembled, she couldn't help it, something was causing her to be afraid of the Uchiha boy. "Why did you go into the forest?" he asked, suddenly showing fierce anger, "It took us a while to realize you were gone, but we figured you had just gone back to the hospital. But you weren't there, and then we began to panic. What did you think you were doing, Yuri?" It felt like his dark gaze was piercing through her as she knelt on the ground.

The girl shuddered a few more times, struggling to stop crying, "I'm s-sorry. I thought if I left and got my memory on my own, it would make Sasuke and Naruto happy and stop fighting. Fighting is not good, it is not kind and gentle, fighting is very scary." She lowered herself to the ground, curling up into a ball as she prepared to be punished.

Instead, she felt herself being lifted back up, held in Sasuke's arms once again as he began to continue with the journey back to the hospital. "I'm sorry Yuri," he murmured, glancing down at her. She lifted her hand up, placing it gently on Sasuke's shoulder, "No need to apologize, it is not Sasuke's fault. I should not have left, should not have made you panic. And please…" she paused, bringing her hand back to rest on her stomach, "…I want to be Sakura again." Closing her eyes, she relaxed; Sasuke couldn't help but look down on her ever now and then.

One name returned. Three hearts twisted into one struggle. One night shared with two.


	4. A New Voice and Awkward Experiences

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all, eh…if any one is actually reading my fan-fiction that is, first of all I would like to thank you for reading up to this point. I apologize for being so slow in typing up these chapters. **

**I _really_ need some reviews, people! If I'm to continue this story, I need all of you to leave your comments, both good and bad.**

**So…please read and submit your reviews to me soon! **

**Freckles**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last Chapter:_

_Instead, she felt herself being lifted back up, held in Sasuke's arms once again as he began to continue with the journey back to the hospital. "I'm sorry Yuri," he murmured, glancing down at her. She lifted her hand up, placing it gently on Sasuke's shoulder, "No need to apologize, it is not Sasuke's fault. I should not have left, should not have made you panic. And please…" she paused, bringing her hand _back_ to rest on her stomach, "…I want to be Sakura again." Closing her eyes, she relaxed; Sasuke couldn't help but look down on her ever now and then_.

_One name returned. Three hearts twisted into one struggle. One night shared with two._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She didn't want to sleep, to allow herself to be carried by Sasuke all the way back to the hospital. "I will walk; will not let Sasuke carry me any further." Sakura spoke softly, shifting herself a bit. She didn't like the fact that this boy was carrying her, it gave her a feeling of…unease. "No, it's fine. We need to get to the hospital in a hurry, who knows how worried Naruto is, we can't be slow." Sasuke spoke, dark onyx gaze never once looking down on her.

This made her grow defiant, did he think of her as weak? Didn't he believe she would be able to keep up with him? Sakura wore a cross look, "Want down _now_, want to walk beside, not be carried. Not…comfortable being carried." She persisted, hoping she might convince him to put her down.

"No." He said it simply, very little emotion in his voice. _'Why is he acting like this? Why isn't he being understanding?'** 'Because he's a big jerk, that's why!'**_ The sudden answer in her own mind startled her for a moment; there were two voices in her head. _'Who are you..?' **'I'm Inner Sakura, chyeah!' **'Inner Sakura..? You mean I have two spirits in me?' **'…That's what it would seem, duh.' **'Well then where the heck were you when I was in that cage?!?' **'…I was having technical difficulties. Besides, you would've probably thought you'd gone insane. You were having enough problems.' **'Who says I don't think I'm going insane right now?' **'…'**_

Good, that inner…whatever was being quiet for the moment. Now she had time to try to get down out of Sasuke's arms. _**'Why do you even /want/ to get down? Isn't he darling?!?'** '…I thought you were gone.' **'Hehe...never.' **'Well, there goes that hope.' **'What's /that/ supposed to mean?!?' **'Shut up, I need to get down.' **'But he's so-'**_

"Sakura, did you even hear me?" The slightly annoyed voice of Sasuke drew her back into reality. "Um…no, I did not hear." She said, a tad embarrassed that she had spaced out while he had been talking to her. A look of half relief, half regret blew over his face, but then was quickly swiped away to be replaced with that same old emotionless face. "Alright, then never mind." He muttered.

The night was cold, unpleasantly cold winds still blew softly against her. Sakura shivered, it was no time to not have a blanket to wrap around her. "You cold?" he asked suddenly, the gentle tone in his voice had taken her by surprise. "I would be warmer if I walked, not be carried by you." She said, casting him a quick glare.

'_**There you go, snapping at him.'** 'I'm snapping at him because he keeps being so rude.' **'You mean nice.'** 'What? No, not nice. How is he being nice?' **'He's /carrying/ you. That's got to mean something.' **'You are such an idiot.' **'…But I have a point.' **'I'm going to stop talking to you now.'_

Sakura blinked, the next thing she knew, Sasuke was drawing her close. A hot flash went over her body, pink tinged her rosy complexion as she let out a soft 'eep!'. "Um…what are you doing? Please stop, does not make me feel good." She said quickly, attempting to push herself out of the hug-like hold. "But you're not cold anymore." Sasuke said, a smug tone in his voice. That was true enough, she was warm now, but not in the way she had wanted.

"Please, let Sakura down now? Please, Sasuke put Sakura down." She didn't want this, now she wanted to be in the hospital more then ever, away from this strange predicament.

"Hn." Was all her response, nothing more and nothing less. It was far less of an answer than what Sakura had wanted.

'_**Just relax, girl! You should be glad Sasuke is this thoughtful!' **'Thoughtful isn't the right word…' **'What? You think he likes you or something? Ha! That's a laugh, I highly doubt that.' **'Look/you're/ the one whose been going on and on about how I should be happy that he's being this way.' **'You're point?' **'You need to help me get out of this!!' **'…Tah tah.' **'You're leaving?!? You decide to go when I need you most?!'_Silence, no reply from Inner Sakura what-so-ever, she had the worst luck. _'Perfect, just perfect…no what? Fine. I'll face this problem on my own. I can do it; I faced other things before I knew I had another voice.'_

"S-Sasuke, please let me down. Sakura did not hug you when you were uncomfortable with it, please do not hug me." She said, fearing what he might do. Surprisingly, if you looked carefully, you could see a very pale trace of pink on Sasuke's face, "Hug you? I was keeping you warm from the wind."

She blinked, accepting that idea…but the way he said it, like he was speaking a mere excuse, was making her overly curious. There the feeling came again, flipping her stomach like the churning of the sea; it would have made her feel giddy if she had not been so close to him still.

Finally, they continued, Sasuke let her down to walk beside him. "It's almost morning. Has Sasuke been up all night?" Sakura asked, glancing at him as she tried to keep her mind occupied and not wonder about that funny feeling. He shrugged, "Yes,"

'_So, he's been up all night…just so I might be found?' **'You're sounding interested, hehehe…' **'I thought you left.' **'You can't get rid of me that easily, chyeah!' **'...Darn.' **'…You're /so/ nice…'** 'Thanks, I try.'_

The first signs of night ending appeared as an awkward silence fell over the two, with a curiously acting Sasuke and an irritating Inner Sakura, she knew the small stretch of journey back to the hospital was going to be a hectic one.

One girl confused. One voice found again. One dawning of a new day.


	5. Eccentric Sensations

**Author's Note:**

**Hello once again. **

**First off, I feel I should apologize to those of you who disliked the way I portrayed Sasuke. If you feel I should change something, or you actually enjoyed that (short) chapter, once again, please send me some comments and reviews!**

**I, personally, think I should add in a few more characters other then just Sakura, Sasuke, and sometimes Naruto. I would _love_ it if you sent me some suggestions on who I should add into the story. **

**- Freckles**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She felt compelled to speak, but it felt strange after their last…dilemma. Personally, she didn't wish to keep going over the fact that he had _seemed_ to have hugged her. Twiddling with her fingers, she cleared her throat. "Sasuke, will I see other friends back at the hospital? I want to tell them that I'm Sakura again." A faint smile spread across her lips at that joyful thought. They would all be so happy.

'_Hn…she seems proud that she's finally decided who she was. Funny, it almost makes me feel a bit glad.' _Sasuke mused to himself. "I suppose they might be there, but don't be too surprised if they aren't." Mentally, he slapped himself for having such a harsh sounding tone. But Sakura seemed to have been unfazed, in fact, there almost seemed to be a flutter in each of her steps.

'_**I think he's watching you…' **'Don't you mean /us/?' **'No, he doesn't know about the cool Inner Sakura yet. But if he did, he'd fall for you for sure, chyeah! Because no one can-' **Sakura gave Inner Sakura a good whap to the head, interrupting her. **'What did you do that for?!' **'…You were getting annoying.'_

"I hope Naruto will be happy, do you think he will be happy to know that I've decided to be Sakura again?" She asked, voice thick with excitement. She smiled, glassy emerald eyes shining, her face drawn taut with a huge smile.

Sasuke suppressed an annoyed sigh. _'Since when has she cared what Naruto ever thought?' _He stopped, folding his arms, not answering her question. "Hn,"

'_Hn? Hn?!? I ask him a question and all I get is a 'hn'?' **'…Haven't you ever wondered why your thoughts are so profoundly literate and advanced, and yet your words seem like they come from a country bum?' **'I don't know, wait, why are you even bring that up?' **'Because I think it's important.' **'Listen, can we discuss that later?' **'Sure, just like we can discuss Sasuke's lack of vocabulary later.' **'What?!? But we need to, I think it's important!' **'…' **'…I see your point.'_

Clearing her throat, Sakura prepared to speak again, only to be silenced with one 'what-do-you-want-now?' look from Sasuke. Dejected, she began to shuffle and drag her feet, creating an irksome noise, much like that a young child would do.

Silence still hovered between them. Maybe this was best, perhaps it was better if they remained anti-social and kept to themselves, then, nothing could go wrong, and feeling could not be hurt. It wasn't that Sakura worried the Uchiha boy's feelings might get crushed, but instead, she had a dark, looming fear that her own innocent feelings might get stepped on, like a bug.

"When I get you back to the hospital, Naruto and I are going to go on a mission." Sasuke spoke, onyx eyes piercing the hazy dim abyss before them. Sakura blinked; a mission? "That is…good, yes? It is good that you and Naruto are going on a mission?" she asked. "Yes, I suppose it is." His gruff reply slightly irritated Sakura, why couldn't he just say something with at least a little bit of cheer? "But we won't be able to see you for a few weeks, maybe even a month or two." He added.

'_The emotionless tone in his voice…it's like he doesn't care, like he doesn't care that my two friends are being torn away from me, and I'll be alone for weeks, maybe months.' **'Are you surprised?' **'…' **'Well, are you?' **'…No, I mean I kind of…well, no, I guess I'm not surprised.' **'Then don't get so sad! Just give him the silent treatment, the cold shoulder, cha!' **'But…maybe that's not the best-' **'Forget about what's best, at least for right now, right now, you need to focus on one thing and one thing only.' **'And what's that?' **'…Well, I guess it'd be…um…' **'You mean you don't even know what to focus on?!? And here you are, sounding all right, and then you tell me you don't even know?!?' **'Hey! I'm thinking about it, just give me a second.' **'Fine, I'll check back later, when your brain is working.' **'Hey, it's your brai-'**_

But Sakura has already toned Inner Sakura out, well, now she felt that same vulnerability; how long had she been out of it? When you're bickering with your inner self, time flies by. "So…is it just you and Naruto going on the mission?" she ventured, forcing herself to speak about the subject once again.

_Well, if that freakin' idiot hadn't brainwashed you, then you'd be coming along to. Heck, you'd be /happy/ to know we were going on a mission, not so annoyingly glum like you are right now. _That was what Sasuke _wanted _to say, it took a lot out of him not to say it, he knew the outcome of that wouldn't be pleasant. "No, it will be just us, unless we can find a replacement." Well, he'd done it. For the first time in an _extremely _long time, Sasuke had blurted out something he'd been trying to avoid.

"A replacement…for who?" Sakura blinked, "Did someone die? Is that why they need to be replaced?"

'_It's just as if you have died, Sakura…' _The thought left a bitter taste in Sasuke's mouth; he lingered on memories of the old Sakura. Wait, why the heck was he doing that? Mentally shaking himself, he blinked a few times before saying anything. "…The replacement," he began; now strangely unsure of himself, "is for you." His tone turned harsh, and he finished the 'you' as if he were snarling at something with pure and undying hatred.

"Oh…" Sakura couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice, she couldn't keep her eyes from tearing up a little bit, and she couldn't help but reach for his hand and hold on to it, as if he even _could_ comfort her. "I am sorry, sorry that I am useless and cannot remember how to fight, how to be a good ninja. Will you tell Naruto I am sorry? Tell him because I don't think that I will get the chance to see him before you leave." She whimpered, biting her bottom lip.

Sasuke blinked; how could he be feeling that strange sensation once again? How could all his work to set himself apart from all of the people suddenly be torn to bits when it came to facing this pink-haired girl? He could only hope that he didn't act with his heart, instead of his brains…that would only make things worse.

One comrade lost to oblivion. One memory still out of reach. One weapon waiting to be used.


	6. Interrupting Sentiments

_**Previously;**_

"_Oh…" Sakura couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice, she couldn't keep her eyes from tearing up a little bit, and she couldn't help but reach for his hand and hold on to it, as if he even could comfort her. "I am sorry, sorry that I am useless and cannot remember how to fight, how to be a good ninja. Will you tell Naruto I am sorry? Tell him because I don't think that I will get the chance to see him before you leave." She whimpered, biting her bottom lip._

_Sasuke blinked; how could he be feeling that strange sensation once again? How could all his work to set himself apart from all of the people suddenly be torn to bits when it came to facing this pink-haired girl? He could only hope that he didn't act with his heart, instead of his brains…that would only make things worse._

They were getting ever closer to the village, and the hospital. Sakura dreaded the fact that she would be stuck in that infirmary while her two friends went off on a mission. And even worse, she reason why their team wasn't truly complete, and they needed another person, was because of _her_.

She fought off the sudden urge to just stop and run off again, away from Sasuke, away from the hospital, and once again try to go get her memories. "Sasuke," she began, "Do I have to go back to the hospital? I want to…to…I want to go with you." She finished softly, emerald eyes barely glancing at the Uchiha.

"No, you can't come with us," Sasuke stated, never breaking stride. Sakura blinked, both confused and upset, "Why not? Why can't I come with you? I would be good and not get into trouble. It even might help me remember… Please can I go with you and Naruto? Sasuke, I wouldn't be a-" But she was cut off unexpectedly by Sasuke.

"You don't understand, do you? If you came with us, without the knowledge of how to fight and protect yourself, you might get injured or even worse; killed. And I'm not about to let you come with us when there is a chance you might get hurt." He spoke rapidly, a hint of warning and anxiety in the tone of his voice.

Once again, that vaguely familiar silence fell over the two as they walked, the only sound being their steady breathing and Sakura's heart beating faster and faster.

Sakura felt emotions she had once had no name for, and had once been nearly frightened of. But now, the names came clearly to her like a light shining down from the heavens. Stopping, she looked at Sasuke and cast him a soft smile. "I understand now Sasuke…and now, because I have felt these feelings, I can remember what they are called. I feel disappointment because I cannot come with you and Naruto, I feel worried for you both because I do not know if you will both return, and," she said hesitantly, "I feel love…"

Up until that point, Sasuke had merely stopped a few feet away and not turned back to look at her while she spoke. But now, a bit wide-eyed, he slowly turned, onyx and emerald eyes melting into one perfect gaze.

The pink-haired ninja was the first to end the silence, she began to walk forward. At first, Sasuke thought she was walking towards him, a new sensation shuddered through his body, and he _nearly_ reached out for her as she momentarily stood beside him, but she never broke her stride and continued to walk past him. Like all she had said had meant nothing towards him.

Realizing the Uchiha boy was still standing in the same place, she stopped and flashed him another smile, "Sasuke, are you coming? If you are to go on your mission with Naruto, we should get back very quickly."

Mentally sighing with frustration, he began walking. But he stayed a few steps behind her, and he told himself it was because he didn't want to walk with that silly little pink-hair girl, he told himself that he was watching out just incase some rogue ninjas happened to attack. But he knew that wasn't the reason. He was watching her, memorizing her, savoring that cherry blossom sent that drifted from her.

'_**I think he's watching you…'**__ 'That is stupid, why would Sasuke be watching me?' __**'Because you are interesting to him, he likes you! Er, I mean he likes /us/! Cha!' **__'Please, he's not really watching me.'_

Tentatively, she glanced behind her. No doubt about it, Sasuke's dark gaze was on her, but as she turned, he immediately looked away. He acted as if he had not even been looking at her.

Suppressing a sigh, Sakura twiddled around with her fingers. Why did he have to be so done-gone anti-social? Stopping, she waited for Sasuke to catch up with her, "I am sorry if I have upset you, I was just expressing myself…and I thought you would be glad to hear I remembered the names of those feelings."

There that same, undeniable feeling was again. Sasuke was holding a _massive_ battle in his mind. The Uchiha has a decision to make; either become cold and distant again, and even let Sakura fawn over Naruto, which he figured she would do if he continued to reject her, _or_ he could show some feeling, and tell her what he…felt.

Sakura blinked, hoping his reply wouldn't be negative, but she didn't wait to listen because of one reason; they were nearing the village gates. "Hurry, Sasuke! Naruto is probably waiting; I want to wish you good luck on your mission!"

Giggling a little, she began to run ahead towards the gate, when all of a sudden she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back. She held her breath for a moment as she felt herself being brought back to stand before Sasuke, gazing back up at him. "S-Sasuke..? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something," Sasuke began. It seemed as if he was tripping up on his words, like he was _very_ unsure what he should say, and if he even should say it. "Sakura, I-" But before he could say anymore, a shout interrupted him.

"Yuri! You're back!" A blonde was racing towards them, cerulean eyes beaming brightly and locked onto Sakura. He stopped a few feet away from them, trying to catch his breath, as he looked up, he obviously noted how close Sasuke was holding the pink-haired ninja, and he looked a bit irritated. Hastily, he grabbed Sakura's hand gently so she stood before him as he spoke. "What happened Yuri? Did something bad happen to you out there?" he asked giving a livid glance at Sasuke, who, in turn, merely folded his arms and looked away.

Sakura laughed, "No, no, Naruto…nothing happened. I have something to tell you," she paused to give him a huge grin, "I'm not Yuri anymore. I'm Sakura again!"

Naruto looked like he was ready to jump fifty feet into the air, "That's so great, Sakura! When did you remember your name?"

She smiled again, "I decided when I was out in the forest alone, and then I was so excited I couldn't wait to tell you and Sasuke. So when I woke up and realized Sasuke had found me, because he was carrying me, and I told him. Oh, I knew you would be happy." She said.

Naruto was quiet for a moment; he was fighting his need to lash out at Sasuke. _He_ should have been the one to go look for Sakura…not that cold-hearted Sasuke. Had anything happened between them out in the forest? Did he still have a chance with Sakura?

Three friends reunited once again. Two hearts fighting for one love. One girl caught in the confusion.


	7. Love’s Preference

_**Previously;**_

_She smiled again, "I decided when I was out in the forest alone, and then I was so excited I couldn't wait to tell you and Sasuke. So when I woke up and realized Sasuke had found me, because he was carrying me, and I told him. Oh, I knew you would be happy." She said._

_Naruto was quiet for a moment; he was fighting his need to lash out at Sasuke. He should have been the one to go look for Sakura…not that cold-hearted Sasuke. Had anything happened between them out in the forest? Did he still have a chance with Sakura?_

There was so much Sakura wanted to say to Sasuke and Naruto, but at the moment, she knew it wasn't the right time. For now, she had to just try to stay happy and talk about when she had remembered emotions.

Sakura already held Naruto's hand, pulling him a few steps over with her; she took Sasuke's hand as well. "Come on you two," she said happily, "Before we go back into the village, can we just stay out here for a little bit longer?" At first, she had really wanted to get back to the village so Naruto wouldn't have to wait for Sasuke anymore. But now that they were together again, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with them.

"I suppose we could," Sasuke said, glancing at the pink-haired ninja was a faint smirk. Naruto nodded and smiled, "Come on, we can go over there." He said, motioning towards a large rock, resting underneath the cool shadow of lush trees. Nodding, Sakura pulled the two along with her.

A few minutes later…

Now they were all settled in comfortable positions; Sasuke was leaning against a tree, Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the ground, and Sakura was sitting on the rock. She was excited to talk with them; after all, they _were_ her friends, even though she couldn't really remember them.

"Naruto, I remembered the names of feelings today." Sakura began, not able to keep herself from flashing a broad grin. Naruto blinked, "Really? How did you do that?" Well, the moment those words came from his mouth, the blonde wished he hadn't spoken. He realized he didn't really _want _to know how she had remembered emotions.

"I was asking Sasuke if I could come on the mission with you two, but he said I couldn't because I might get hurt. So then I recognized the things I felt; they were disappointment, worry, and love." As she spoke, she reached up towards a low branch and plucked off a small twig with a multitude of jade green leave. Fiddle with the small, flexible twig, she bent down and tickled Naruto's face with it.

The blonde sneezed from being tickled under the nose, and then laughed for a moment before becoming silent once again. "Disappointment, worry, and…love?" he finished softly at the part of 'love'. Was she remembering the way she felt about Sasuke? Uncertainly, he spoke up again, "And...how, exactly, did you feel those things?" he asked.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, he really didn't want to go onto that subject. It made him feel all too…crestfallen. Why did he even feel that bad? _'Was it because I thought Sakura had remembered the way she liked me so much? Or was it because I thought she was starting to like me again, and now she acts the same way around Naruto?' _He wondered, unintentionally letting out a sigh.

Sakura, totally unbothered by the subject of emotions and how she felt them, simply continued to smile. "Well, I was disappointed because I _really_ wanted to go on that mission with you, and I was worried because I don't know how long you'll both be gone and if either of you will get hurt, and I felt love because Sasuke wanted to protect me from getting hurt, and also when I was also thinking that you would be very happy when you found out I was Sakura again, I felt love then as well."

'_So…she likes both of us?' _Sasuke puzzled, now gazing at her. "Sakura, perhaps we can see if someone else can go on the mission," he said, trying to change the subject, "I'm sure that no one will mind. Besides, when we get back to the hospital I plan on checking you out of there. Then we can train you and see if you remember anything."

Blinking, Sakura quickly ran over to the Uchiha. Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a tight squeeze, "Oh, thank you Sasuke," she said softly, "I can't thank you enough."

Naruto watched with a blank, indigo stare of hidden anger. The tips of his fingers twitched, there at stupid Sasuke went again. Looking like the hero in her eyes. "Well, while that's fine and all, I'm going to help you with your jutsu and I'll show you around the Leaf Village and help you remember the people."

Breaking away from Sasuke, she walked over to Naruto and knelt down beside him, "Thank you, Naruto. I'm happy to have such good friends." Abruptly, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then stood.

A bit embarrassed that she had even done that, she motioned back towards the Village. "I-I think we should be getting back," she said. Sakura felt a wave of wretchedness wash over her as she saw Sasuke already walking back without them, and then Naruto was jumping all around and being his usual loud, happy self. Why did the image of her being left with Naruto, and Sasuke walking away feel so wrong?

"Come on, Naruto." Sakura said, already jogging to catch up with the Uchiha. "Sasuke…" she breathed his name out, falling in pace with him. "Hn," was all he muttered.

'_Great, now we're back to that same old thing…' __**'It was because you gave Naruto a kiss.' **__'But I-' __**'Exactly, all you gave him was a hug. Now he thinks you like Naruto more than him. Way to go.' **__'Oh, come on, don't act so upset.' __**'…' **__'…Fine, be that way.'_

"Sasuke, why are you so acting so offended? All I did was-" Sasuke turned to look at her, onyx eyes seemed to savor her very essence, "I know what you did. And I'm…sorry, sorry for, well, never mind. It's nothing. Let's just sign you out from the hospital and then begin your training."

Timidly, she reached down and gently grabbed his hand, "Thank you, once again. Just so you know…I didn't give you a kiss because I didn't think you would want me to. That's all."

'_Before everything, I probably would have pushed her away in disgust…but now…I might've actually…liked it.' _Sasuke thought to himself, letting out a sigh. This was just getting harder and harder, could nothing in that world be simple as it used to be?

Two promises made. One kiss given. Three sets of feelings befuddled.


	8. Discovering New Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

First off, I must say that I'm surprised I've even made it to Chapter 8. I really thought that I wouldn't get this far, but so far everything has been going good.

What's even more amazing is that fact that I wrote two chapters in one day. xP

One more thing I'd like to ask is that you _please _give me more reviews! I need you all to critique my work so this story can get better, as well as my future fan-fictions!

**- Freckles**

They had already come to the hospital, signed Sakura out, and were now lingering outside of the entrance.

"I'll go out to the training grounds farther out, that way we'll be able to work much more privately." Sasuke said, already taking a few steps away from the others. As Naruto cast him a cold look, he merged his own, icy onyx gaze with the cerulean one. "Do you have a problem, Naruto?" he asked unhappily.

Folding his arms with a sharp grunt, he shook his head reluctantly, "No, I don't care where the heck you go. It's not like it'll make a difference with your poor training techniques. If anything, you'll probably hurt Sakura would your brutal attacks." The blonde commented, closing his eyes.

"Please, do not argue… I will go with Sasuke to the training grounds, and then later I will come back to have Naruto show me around. I do not wish for you to get in another fight, so please, no arguing." Sakura said, casting her gazes downwards. Emitting a wide smile towards the two, she stepped over to stand beside Sasuke. "We will be back soon, Naruto." She said blissfully, waiting for the Uchiha to lead the way.

**Half-an-hour later…**

Finally, they had reached the training grounds, but the pink-haired ninja was already tuckered out. As the pair slowed to a stop, she dragged her feet as she came to a slow stop. "Sakura, you do realize we are going to be training for a while." Sasuke said, "If you are already tired now, you're going to be must more fatigued later on."

She concealed a moan, she already felt dead-tired now, and how was she supposed to do this training? _'Ugh…I don't think I'm ready for this.' __**'Well, maybe you should just go back to the village and take your little class-like-thing with Naruto.' **__'…No. I want to learn how to fight again.' __**'….' **__'Well, here goes something.'_

Coming back to reality, she found Sasuke already in a waiting position a few inches away from her, looking rather impatient. She forced a grin, "Sorry," she murmured, "What are you going to show me first?"

"We're going to try looking at a kunai, once again, and this time I highly doubt that you'll cut yourself." He said, snatching out the small weapon and clutching it in his hand.

Sakura winced as she remembered that painful attempt to try and recover some memories, and the sight of the weapon still made her tremble a bit with unusual fear. Hesitantly, she reached out for it, only to draw back quickly as her slender fingers came in contact with the cold metal. "I don't want…to touch the kunai…not good…" she spoke softly, not meeting eye contact with Sasuke.

For a mere few seconds, he gave her a small smile. "Here," he said, soothingly taking her hand in his. Slowly bringing the kunai towards her hand and lightly touching the blunt end to her fingertips.

As the weapon got ever-nearer to her palm, in a position so that she could hold it, the pink-haired ninja felt a wave of remembrance wash over her essence. Emerald eyes merely glancing at Sasuke, she gripped the kunai with ambitious intention. "Sasuke, I remember… I remember how to use them. I remember how to fight, and how use jutsus." She spoke in a hushed voice, tone thick with emotion and ecstasy.

Half-way flinging herself to Sasuke, she wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you so much, Sasuke…" she whispered. Tentatively, she unhurriedly leaned upwards and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'…_Oh…what the heck did I do that for?' __**'Eww…you like him.' **__'Shut-up!' __**'Nuh-uh!'**_

"S-Sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to-" But her apology was interrupted as Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. It lasted for a few moments, though it felt like an eternity. As if synchronized to perfection, the two pulled away from each other.

"S-Sasuke, why d-did you…?" Sakura couldn't bring herself to finish. A quick shiver went through her body suddenly, she felt as if someone was watching them. "…Sasuke, I think that there is someone watching-"

"Naruto, why are you here?" Sasuke cut her short, facing towards a dense clump of lush trees and bushes. "And why were you watching us?" A tone of absolute anger and edge like that of a blade was substantial in his voice.

Suddenly, a flash of orange ran out from concealment and came to an abrupt halt barely a centimeter away from Sasuke. "You…," the blonde growled, his face close to the Uchiha's, "How dare you kiss her? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for Sakura lately?" Sasuke glared, "What do you mean by that? I haven't done anything to cause her trouble you idiot."

"You have!" Naruto shouted, "You're _trying _to get her to remember you, and how she felt about you. Did you ever think she might be better off _not_ remembering that one detail?" Sasuke folded his arms, shady onyx eyes running over Sakura for a moment before looking back at Naruto, "Better for her, or better for _you_ Naruto? Admit it; you just think that this whole thing is a good opportunity for you to try and get Sakura to like you."

Sakura whimpered as she watched, would these two never stop fighting? It seemed like they always fought. And their reason to fight was for just one thing; her. Fists clenching in a sudden, fierce rage, she knew that she had to act. In the mere blink of an eye, the pink-haired ninja had come between them, grabbed two weapons, and held one kunai to eat of their throats.

Both froze in their spots, both had their eyes locked onto her, and both wore looks of surprise.

"I am not an object to be argued over, and I am tired of you two getting angry just because of me. Please…just please stop acting like this. I _want_ to remember everything, and so far both of you seem to think that my loss of memory is an advantage to you." Gradually, she lowered the kunai, "Please…" she murmured softly, kneeling to the ground and stabbing the two small weapons deep into the earth to suppress her anger.

"Sakura, I…" Naruto began, glancing at Sasuke, he took a few steps back, a sad smile on his face, "I guess…I'll stop being such a burden." And with that, he took off, leaving the two.

'_No…no…no! This is going all wrong!'_

Three hearts now broken into pieces. One girl's emotions running haywire. One psyche trying to sort through problems.


	9. Elusive Hijackers

"_Sakura, I…" Naruto began, glancing at Sasuke, he took a few steps back, a sad smile on his face, "I guess…I'll stop being such a burden." And with that, he took off, leaving the two._

'_No…no…no! This is going all wrong!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

A few minutes passed, her breathe seemed to come to a near halt. A feeling washed over her essence like a wave of bitterness.

Was this a win x win situation? A lose x lose situation? Either way she had someone…someone to be with her, some form of affection being directed towards her. But never had Sakura felt so alone, and felt so unloved. Even when she couldn't remember anything, not even her true name, she had thought that somewhere, someplace out there, that she had a rationale…and that someone loved her.

She stood, slowly, painfully almost. Nothing was right. She didn't belong. She didn't belong there…she didn't belong there in Konoha. Sasuke eyed her curiously, "What are you doing?" he questioned, voice falling into the usual cold pattern.

"I…do not understand this anymore. I do not understand me, the village I live it…I do not get Naruto…or you. You two are the most confusing challenges in my life, and my burdens I now must bear." She spoke quietly, taking a few anger-ridden steps away. Sasuke blinked, stepping towards her. But he got little more than a few steps closer before Sakura whirled around, antagonism shining fiercely in her glassy jade eyes, and gripped his hand, pulling him to her, slipped out a kunai from one of their holders, and pressed it tightly against his neck.

"You are not to follow me this time; I am leaving top find a new purpose, one which you shall not be involved in. I can only pray that you will make the wise decision in this ordeal. I'm leaving, Sasuke-kun, close your eyes for a few seconds, and then I'll be gone. And as I pray for wisdom on your part, I ask of you to pray for my soul…" She whispered into his ear, and within but a few mere seconds, just as Sasuke blinked, she was gone.

Sakura moved with strange ease, moving quietly with a new spark of deadly precision. The pounded of her feet connected rhythmically with the sound of her ever-beating heart, and it, strangely enough, gave her a new sign of hope. She was alive, she was finding a reason for her existence, and she was leaving her burdens behind. But most importantly, she was leaving behind all the broken hearts she had come to find…as well as her own.

A blur of black flew out in front of her, causing Sakura to come to an abrupt halt, her adrenaline rushing with anxiety and the rush of danger. Jaded eyes glancing about warily, her muscles tensed as if ready for impact, the fault line in her chest rippled.

"Who's there?" Her tone was sharp, her fingers flexed, mind anticipating something she could not remember.

There was no answer, no response to her harsh question. Suddenly, her world went dark as something was placed over her head, the scent of blended cinnamon and mint, sickly sweet, filled her systems. She cursed beneath her breath, but her words came out in slurs, a drowsy feeling falling over her like a blanket. The last thing she heard was a chuckle and a few quick, anxious whispers. And then she blanched out.

…………………….

……………………..

……………………..

……………………..

……………………..

'_Where am I…? W-What the heck happened?' __**'Someone, or something, ambushed you.' **__'…Huh..?' __**'You know, ambush! Trap, ensnare, waylay! Considered yourself captured.'**_

Sakura blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the lethargic feeling which lay heavily upon her. She realized, slowly, that she was in a room. Though it was hard to tell, as it was poorly lit, save for the one window, which allowed light to pour down solely on her.

"She's awake, un." Sakura heard a voice speak in a low, urgent whisper. She could vaguely see the outline of a few figures standing in the looming shadows enveloping her. She felt like a flame surrounded by water, or, life surrounded by death. She grimaced at that metaphor, "Where am I?" she asked, voice raspy from little use.

Unexpectedly, a blue face revealed itself, a few inches from her own face, long shark teeth glimmered as his face twisted into what looked like a grin, yellow eyes glinting with mischief and the need to kill. "You're somewhere between life and death, you could call it purgatory if you want, if it makes you feel any better. Not like you won't be afraid."

Sakura attempted to shrug, trying to remain calm, but she realized that her arms had been tied tightly, a bit too tightly in fact, behind her back and to the chair she sat in. She furrowed her brow, shaking her head slightly, "Why would _I _be afraid?" she inquired, the edges of her cherry lips twitching, half-heartedly trying to smile.

The blue man with the gills frowned, but only for a second, as he leapt backwards into the shadows of the room with the others. She heard a few 'Hms' and one or two ''Kays', but nothing of real importance. Nothing to satisfy her need to know where she was, and who those freaks that had captured her were.

In a few liquid movements, another man was before her, staring at her impassively. Sakura held back a gasp, at first she thought it to be Sasuke…they're resemblance was uncanny; she almost even cried his name out. But no, she finally realized it wasn't him, _his _eyes were blood red, with black tear-drop shapes in the middle, circling his pupils.

"Are _you_ going to answer my question? Or just go back into the dark like that blue fish-man did?" Sakura heard a brief chortle of laughter, most likely due to the 'blue fish-man' comment, and then it was followed by an 'Ouch!'. She waited, impatiently, for him to answer, but her once passionate blaze of anger had been smothered to the faintest flicker, as she was mesmerized by the man's pure mystery, his strange eyes holding no information, his secrets tucked safely away in his soul. That is, if he even _had _a soul, which Sakura was beginning to doubt if he was even alive, seeing as how he didn't even seem to be breathing.

'_Jeez, what's up with this guy?' __**'Awww...come off it, you know you're glad.' **__'GLAD?!? How could I __**possibly**__ be happy that I've been kidnapped by these…these…idiots?!' __**'Because that one guy looks like Sasuke.' **__'You're kidding me. That's pretty pathetic, you know that?' __**'But it's true, admit it, he's cute like Sasuke. And I bet the others are too.' **__'…' __**'Hehe…'**_

She let out a quick, soft, frustrated sigh, and then blinked, realizing the man was staring at her intensely and that a few others had joined him in watching her. The blue fish-man was there again, a man- 'er...was it a woman? -with long blonde hair and...weird hands that had mouths, and yet another man with short red hair.

"Urm…" Sakura said slowly, looking from face to face, "Hi?" The long-haired blonde…person chuckled, a grin flicking across, um, it's face. "You know, she's kind of cute." The blonde's voice was deeper than a girls, more like a guys, and that comment was rather…masculine. So she supposed that 'it' was a 'he'.

The red-haired man kept a serious, inexpressive face, but his eyes held slight laughter and amusement at the comment. The blue fish-man grumbled beneath his breath and jabbed the blonde's stomach with his elbow, "Shut-up, Deidera," he growled, rolling his eyes. Deidera winced and huffed out a sigh, "Easy, Kisame, un. Just stating the obvious, yeah!" he said, his grin broadening.

Sakura couldn't take it any longer; these…these…buffoons were just wasting their time. They were wasting _her _time. "Alright, so, if you're not going to answer my questions, I suppose I might as well get into the names business, so I don't keep calling you things like 'blue fish-man'." She paused to look pointedly at Kisame, who rolled his eyes yet again. Seeing no objections so far, she continued, "So, you're names are Kisame, Deidera…and the rest of you are..?" she queried, glancing at the red-haired man and the other guy, who freaked her out, because he looked like Sasuke.

Deidera spoke up again, and she figured him to have taken the spokesperson for the group upon himself, "That's Itachi-sama, un," he said, nodding his head towards the Sasuke-look-alike, "And this is Sasori-, un!" He said, and just when she thought his grin couldn't get bigger, it did. His eyes crinkled up with the effort, he motioned quickly to the red-haired man as he spoke.

"Oh, well, um…I guess it would be nice to meet you all, save for the circumstances we're under, right now it isn't a pleasure at all." Sakura said, unhappiness thick in her voice.

The one called Itachi, for the first time since he had come to stand in the light, actually _moved._ Clearly, that was something important, as the other three grew serious and watched him as he took a few paces towards her.

"You don't remember who, or what we are, do you?" Itachi asked, though, it wasn't really a question. It was more like a statement, an obvious fact.

Four new strangers. A memory too elusive to catch. One girl kidnapped without recollection.


	10. Vile Feelings

_The one called Itachi, for the first time since he had come to stand in the light, actually moved. Clearly, that was something important, as the other three grew serious and watched him as he took a few paces towards her._

"_You don't remember who, or what we are, do you?" Itachi asked, though, it wasn't really a question. It was more like a statement, an obvious fact._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There was silence, dear, golden silence, but that only lasted for a few minutes. Sakura stared back defensively, "Why _should _I remember all of you? Are you even important?" Though her questions were for all, they were directed, mainly, to Itachi, her emerald gaze on him alone.

Yet again, his façade remained vacant, though his eyes took on a flicker of either irritation, or amusement and interest. "That…would be wise, if you did." The man named Sasori said, speaking for the first time. "And you can bet on your life we're important." Kisame added, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at her, a grin flashing his abnormally long shark-like teeth.

Sakura blinked, once, twice, and then three times, clearly confounded. "So…I _should_ know you, because you're important…to me? Are you all like family to me or something? Really close friends? I can't remember a thing, because of certain…circumstances, but if you're only friends to me, then I don't think I could stand anymore of that kind of thing." She said, voice turning quiet as she remembered her last 'friends' Naruto, Sasuke…did Hinata even count? She shuddered.

"What? Your last friends not the greatest, un?" Deidera asked, inclining his head slightly to the side. She couldn't help but smirk, "I suppose so… I doubt anyone would put Naruto and Sasuke, while under the category 'friends', in the same sentence with 'greatest'."

Itachi seemed to stiffen when she mentioned the name 'Sasuke'. Now Sakura was curious. "Itachi-kun," she began, and couldn't help but notice the look of disapproval Kisame gave her for the sound of formality, "Do you, by chance, _know _Sasuke-sama?" she asked, leaning forwards as much as she could towards him, staring at him attentively.

"You could say that," he answered, voice taking on a guarded edge. "You could even say that he's Sasuke's brother, un!" Deidera said, giving his head a quick nod. Sasori cracked a small grin as Itachi sent him a cold glare, and Kisame gave him a hard whack to the head. "Anyways…can you untie me now? Seeing as how you're not going to do anything to me, could you let me go on my way now?" Sakura asked, straightening back up and looking at them all, waiting.

Deidera move forward now, his face a few inches from hers as he grinned yet again. "Here at the Akatsuki…we aren't exactly known for our 'releasing of the prisoners', un." He said, raising a hand to touch her face. But as soon as the strange hand with the mouths came in contact with her flesh, Sakura flinched away, looking back and forth from Deidera and his hands warily. "Please…keep those things away from me." She mumbled, turning her head a bit to bring her head away from the touch his hand.

Deidera shrugged, unperturbed with her reaction, and stepped back to the others. "…Prisoner?" Sakura repeated his words, looking at him, and then flashing her gaze to Itachi. Her gaze hardened as she looked at him, "Why am I your prisoner? From my point of view, I'm probably not of any high importance to anyone you need to attack, or, whatever you do so…I'll just be on my way…" her voice trailed off as she attempted to stand. Which she actually managed to rise, but in a bent over position, she chair resting on her back.

She felt a poke on her forehead, forcing her back down to a sitting position. Glaring, she looked up to see whose finger was placed on her forehead, and her breath almost caught in her throat; Itachi.

'_**Admit it, you really like him.' **__'Leave me alone. I'm being held prisoner and you expect me to deal with __**you**__ too?' __**'I'm quiet most of the time, and I have to deal with all of your silly little thoughts every day of the week. You don't hear me complaining every millisecond of the day.' **__'Touché…'_

"Kisame," Itachi said, the rogue ninja stepped forward immediately, gazing icily down at Sakura with the intent to kill, clearly hoping he would be able to execute the girl. "Take this girl to a room, and then take the others and go practice." Kisame looked like he was about to object, but nodded grudgingly.

Gruffly untying her hands and yanking her so she would stand, Kisame began to pull her along, Deidera and Sasori a moment behind, while Itachi watched them leave with a blank expression.

They brought her, well, _pushed_ her into a large room. A hearth flickered warmly on one wall of the room, almost the only light source, save for a few other candles; a small wooden table could be seen in the middle of the room, various flowers were here and there, Sakura wondered how they stayed alive in the dark, and a bed towards the edge of the room, it was raised up quite a bit, as there were a small set of stairs to climb to get up to rest on it. Slowly, she walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it, running her hands over the ruby-red soft, feathery down quilt that rested there, a sigh escaping from her.

"I take it that the room is to your liking." A voice asked, startling her, and she looked to see who was there. Sakura blinked, clearly confused, Kisame, Deidera and Sasori were no longer there, now Itachi stood by the darkened doorway. Once again, his words were a statement, not a question. But she couldn't help but feel the need to answer, and even question _him._

"Yeah, I guess I like it, but why did you bring me here? I still don't get it and I want to go!" Her voice shot through about two octaves by the time she was done, she had leapt to her feet and paced over to him, hands clenched into fists as she glared up at him.

He closed his eyes, drawing in a breath, and then his Sharigan eyes opened again, halfway. "You smell of flowers," he murmured, so quietly that Sakura wondered if he had even uttered anything. "S-So?" she retorted, having to tilt her head back slightly to glare straight at his face. Itachi made a small movement, which resembled a shrug, and took a step back from her, "Keep it that way, if you lose that scent, you might never be able to get it back…or want it back."

Sakura blinked, anger leaving immediately and replaced by confusion. "Lose the scent..? Why _would_ I lose it? How could I even _think_ about never wanting it again? Why can't you just speak straight forward and say what you mean?" Itachi's jaw clenched, his gaze seemed to hardened, just when she believed it was all too hard already, "I speak forward enough to you… I don't expect you…to understand. Now, you are here as a few of us think we need more of a…variety, in our group. By mere glance we thought you would be willing to be a rogue ninja, Sasori had been watching you, he saw how you left Sasuke, and reported it to me."

Leaving it at that, he turned to leave. But Sakura wouldn't have that, lunging forward, she grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back to face her. Instead, this had a different outcome. Whirling around, giving her but a few seconds to realize what was happen, Itachi had reached out a single hand, held it to her neck, pressed her against a wall, and gazed at her with a detached look as he pressed her neck, a little less than gently.

She could feel the pressure against her neck as his hand pressed harder and harder ever moment, and pressure against her back as she tried to free herself from his grip, pressing herself even more against the wall.

Her vision blurred along the edges as she felt her air supply lessen, but, at least, it felt like Itachi was loosening his grip. But only slightly. "I'm not concerned on the matter of killing you." He said, ice in his voice.

Strangely, she felt wonderful, in a sick way. Right then and there, Itachi was in the position to kill her, he could kill her if he wanted, and no one would care. It would be easy for him to do. But her heart fluttered, realizing that he was _touching_ her.

Something about her strange, abnormal pleasure must had flickered in her eyes, or shown on her face, but he seemed to read it and released her immediately. "Itachi-kun, I'm sorry…what did I do?" she asked taking a step towards him. A grim humor flashed on his pale face, "Sorry for what one? Causing this whole ordeal to be much more complex than it needs to be? Or looking at me…like that." He finished, like he was spitting out something vulgar, he motioned quickly to her, suggesting she was still giving him 'that look'.

Bringing her hands up to, she covered her face, not only to keep herself from showing her feelings, but also to keep Itachi from see the tears that were beginning to ooze from the corners of her eyes. She didn't even know _why_ she was crying, but she was…of course she was.

"You're kidding me, un. What did you do now, un?!" Deidera's voice startled her. She thought he and the others had been gone. Quickly, still holding her hands up, she clambered up onto the bed and buried herself in the multitude of soft, cushy blankets, body trembling with the effort to stop crying. Which wasn't really working, in fact, that seemed to make it worse.

One weeping fact. A multitude of tears. Seven people entangled in a new and muddled future.


	11. Rhythms of Psychosis

_Bringing her hands up to, she covered her face, not only to keep herself from showing her feelings, but also to keep Itachi from see the tears that were beginning to ooze from the corners of her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying, but she was…of course she was._

"_You're kidding me, un. What did you do now, un?!" Deidera's voice startled her. She thought he and the others had been gone. Quickly, still holding her hands up, she clambered up onto the bed and buried herself in the multitude of soft, cushy blankets, body trembling with the effort to stop crying. Which wasn't really working, in fact, that seemed to make it worse._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She could hear the sound of footsteps drawing closer and she pressed herself closer to the bed, as if that could make her so small no one could find her. Pain shot through her scalp as she felt something yank her hair upwards, forcing her to lift her head.

Clenching her jaw, she glared and turned her head slightly to see, none other, than Itachi with a hold on her pastel cherry hair, no one else was in the room. They were alone, once again, or so it seemed. "Let go of my hair," Sakura grumbled, the tears rolling down her cheeks a creation of both sadness and anger.

Itachi did nothing, keeping a harsh hold on her hair, gazing down at her impassively with only the slightly trace of actual human emotion. Finally, he spoke, "Cease your crying, you have no reason…unless you wish for me to give you a reason, for I will do that all too eagerly." His words spilled out at a quick pace, lips quivering in only the slightest movement.

"Just kill me! I _want _you to! Kill me now so all of this misery can end! I'm not happy in this life, everything is so confusing! My heart tells me one things, my mind says another, and then my instincts start stating their opinion and it's like living hell!" She vented, body trembling all the more, she pulled against his grasp, trying to bury herself back underneath the covers. "I want it to all go away…" she whispered, voice barely audible. "Pathetic." She heard him utter; her eyes widening as he allowed her head to fall back onto the bed and listened to him take a few steps away.

Anger flashed like fire through her systems as she heaved herself up, setting her emerald glare at the rogue ninja. "Pretty mature of you to be saying things like that, isn't it? A moment ago you seemed ecstatic, well, ecstatic as you can be, at the idea of finishing me off. Why didn't you do it? Just because of a stupid little look on my face? Oh, boo hoo. Tough. You should've did it then and there, I would've in _your_ position! Who would want to keep _me_ alive? I'm an idiot, I can't even remember anything about my past, my hair is _pink_ for heaven's sake, I _think_ I was in love with Naruto, or Sasuke, or even _you_! How pathetic is _that_? I mean-"

Sakura ceased to speak, not for the reasons of being threatened, or anything life endangering, but because her anger and fiery spirit crumbled away as Itachi placed his fingers on her cheek. She realized inadvertently, that this was the same action Sasuke had done, in the small hut where Naruto had found her…where all of this trouble had begun. He, too, had touched her cheek in such a way.

Itachi's flesh was cool underneath her now burning skin, she bought she blush she felt coloring her cheeks. In liquid movement, he brushed his fingers from her cheek bone to her jaw, back and forth, looking at her intently like he was taming some wild beast. "You are alive for the selfishness I seem to be unable to avoid; keeping you here seems like the perfect plan to rid myself of that emotion. Like this, for instance," he said, implying his action of touching her cheek, "Means nothing to me, I feel nothing…you, on the other hand, seem….affected."

He lowered his hand back to his side, inclining his head backwards a bit, seeming like he was changing the subject. Which, in fact, he was. "I'm sure you will be able to prove yourself worthy enough to dwell here with the Akatsuki soon enough, and if anything, you could be trained."

Sakura remained still, stunned by all that had happened, all that _was_ happening, opening her mouth to say something, but then only closing it and looking away. "So," she said crossly, "I'm just a little golden trinket? Something to help tame the emotions you thought you never had?"

"I would hardly call you a _golden_ trinket, bronze…yes, perhaps. But never as valuable as the color gold." He responded, turning and walking away. She huffed out a sigh, knowing she wouldn't win, "So what am I supposed to do now, Itachi-_kun_?" she asked, stressing formality and closeness. She wished he would've cringed, or shuddered, or shown some sign of unhappiness towards her. But _no_, Itachi just _had _to remain solemn. He simply turned around and blinked, twice, "Either Kisame or Deidera will accompany you and, perhaps, train you."

And with that, the conversation was over. Nothing more to be said, nothing more to try and compromise. But Sakura wasn't fazed; she leapt out of bed, tripping and falling because she forgot the distance between the bed and the floor, but then hopped right back up and jogged after him.

"Ermm…I'd rather not spend the day with them. You look fully capable," She said cheerily, giving him a quick wink, even though he didn't once look her way. "To train me and show me around this place. Besides, it will help with your _emotions_." She made a face when she said 'emotions', crossing her arms over her chest as Itachi stopped walking.

"Fine, then." He stated simply, tilting his head a bit to the side before leaving the room. Feeling triumphant, she sauntered after him, neutral scarlet tresses swaying a bit with each pleasure-filled movement.

It took a few minutes, or at least that's what it seemed to Sakura, till they reached the outdoors. She didn't have any time to utter a word, or react for that matter, as a single kunai glided before her face, skimmed a crossed her nose and broke the flesh, and flew by. Her pulse quickened as she held a shaky hand up to her nose; it was bleeding a bit at the tip, but not by much. Swiveling her head around she glared accusingly at Itachi who stood motionless a few feet away. He had deadly precision, and that was all she had to say about it.

"Were you _trying _to hurt me?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to one side, still glowering at him. He shrugged, "You wished to train, and I thought that you, as unprepared as you are, would be able to react in time to the kunai."

She huffed out a few sighs, crossed her arms over her chest, and meandered away, heading in no particular direction. She had to admit, the place _was_ rather on the beautiful side. Sakura was surprised that there was such a multitude of flourishing flowers and bushes, trees enveloped the small garden, concealing it from any view. There was even a small pond with a fountain in the middle of it. And she couldn't help but let her law drop a bit when she saw cherry trees. _**Chair-Eee Treessss!**_

"Don't be flattered, or flustered, or whatever feeling you're going to have or are currently feeling. Deidera insisted that we have them, and of course Kisame favors them over peach trees…" Itachi's voice broke her trance, but then faded as she mentally drifted away, emerald eyes enthralled by the sight of those trees. Those beautiful sakura trees, the blossoms more beautiful than any human known word.

Why couldn't she be like that? Sakura never felt like a flower, but she was comforted, in an almost sick way, that when the man had been 'zapping' her thoughts away to a mush state, that she had at least remembered those _flowers._ Like if she could keep remember them, then everything would be fine, and that her future would remain hopeful.

Sakura found herself moving, in easy, liquid steps. _'Where the heck am I going..?' __**'Towards your, er, our precious little obsession.' **__'…And that would be…?' __**'THE. CHERRY. TREES.' **_

And with that, her eyes seemed to open for the first time, the first time in a long time. She now stood beneath the wavering branches, the smell enveloped her and she closed her eyes, smile tugging her ruby lips. "You can come out here as much as you like, seeing as how you seem to take so much pleasure in it." As Itachi spoke, she opened one eyes and turned her head to see Itachi standing but a few inches away from her, like his shadow was threatening to capture her and never let her go again. But, of course, she was fine with _that_ idea, so she closed both eyes again and couldn't help but let her smile broaden to something more sly and pleased.

"You're doing it again." Itachi whispered, and his voice seemed so close, Sakura wondered if he has whispered it in her ear. But no, when she turned and opened her eyes, facing him, he was still in his original position, body just a few mere inches away. _'Curse those inches to heck.'_ She thought and cast her eyes to the ground, then, frowning, she looked back up at him.

"Doing what, Itachi-kun? Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently, rocking back and forth on her heels, cocking her head to the side. He seemed flustered, no, displeased. "Acting like that, letting your emotions get the best of you." No it was _her_ turn to be unhappy, "Get the best of me? Ha! I'm in full control of my emotions and I've never felt any better! _I_ allow these emotions to happen, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ending her sentence with the stamp of her foot and a nod of her head, Sakura felt like she had won…only to cringe when she fully took in his expression. It was twisted, to say the least. Abruptly, one of his hands was clamped around her face, holding it, forcing her to look up at him, even when she struggled to get loose.

"You don't know, or realize, what you think you want, and what you're trying to get to. Comparing a raging black waterfall with a single cherry blossom would be like comparing us, at least my pathetic brother had more emotion than I do, out of the two of us, you would be better off with him. With any of us you're an outlaw, with him your…safe. Or at least safer." His jaw clenched tight, eyes flaring, threatening to just attack anything, his soul just needed to kill.

She managed to find her voice, heart thrumming in her chest and all; she managed to speak to him straightforward. "Every thinks they know what's best for me. They thought it was good for me to stay in the hospital, Naruto thought it would be a _good thing_ if he removed himself from my life and that I got close to your brother, Sasuke thought it was wonderful the way he felt about me and that I might return that affection, you all think it's best for me to stay here, and then you go and say it's bad for me to be here and bad for me to feel this way about you and say it would be better to _be_ with Sasuke. Can you see why the heck I'm so _irritated _and what not? You're all telling me something while doing another. So stop the hell doing that and let me decide about my dang emotions. You're words aren't going to change anythi-"

But Sakura couldn't continue, as Itachi's lips pressed against hers. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, all she could focus on was trying to keep her heart from exploding and how to remember how to breathe when he pulled away, eyes wide as she looked up quizzically at him.

She wanted to speak, but Itachi was staring at her, and she pressed her lips together firmly together, now not so sure she wanted to do that again. All the time he had been kissing her, images of Sasuke and Naruto had managed to pop up in her head…and Sasuke's voice spoke warning, telling her to run away from Itachi. Great, now she felt like she was going insane.

"W-Why did you do that..?" Sakura asked, voice thick with amazement and confusion. He lowered his hand back to his side, releasing her face, and oddly, she disliked that. It was a moment before he spoke, as if he were debating what to say. "…Testing." He murmured quietly, almost grudgingly.

At that, she cringed, world crashing down. This was worse than torture, worse than when Sasuke wouldn't let her go, he was playing around with her emotions. That made her feel weak, helpless, and vulnerable. Sakura took a few steps back; this wasn't how she had imagined taking back her memories, the way she had planned it behind those cold steel bars. Now she wanted, more than anything, to get away. A feeling of numbness crawled over her body, penetrating the flesh and seeming to sink into her blood, moving easily throughout her systems.

Itachi blinked, wetting his lips, "Something wrong?" She felt disgusted, was he purposely trying to drive her off by doing this? Why couldn't he just _tell_ by the look on her face that she had been hurt? Well, she had been hurt for the last time.

Luck and irony were with her, because she heard Kisame's voice, calling Itachi in, saying something about Deidera destroying a wall of Tobi's room because Tobi had taken some of his clay, and that Deidera had called him a bad boy and now Tobi had thrown himself onto the ground, first screaming that he was NOT a bad boy, and then quieting and looking like a dead rabbit, muttering something about 'Tobi is bad boy…not good…bad boy..'.

Itachi looked from the building, to Sakura, let out a 'hn' and then sped away, grumbling something around the lines of he'd be back in a few minutes.

She still felt numb, even as she ran, her heart never beat faster, and she never broke a sweat. Sakura felt dead by the time she had left the little garden-like place and the Akatsuki, she had thought that if she left, her normal feelings would return. But they didn't, so she remained cold and distant to the world. The annoying squawk of a crow caught her attention and, all too easily, she drew a kunai and flung it at it. The weapon met with the bird and was driven through its heart; the crow quickly fell from its perched position on the tree.

Sakura watched on with no emotion, no horror at what she had just done, no pleasure at her meticulousness. Nothing.

And so this is how it went, she didn't know where she was or how to return to a place she wished she could call home, all she did was wander.

Three weeks passed, and she entered a territory that had a much warmer temperature than what she was used to. In fact, even found herself surrounded by sand, heat waves warping her vision. One, final day, she knew she could last no longer.

Suddenly, strange electric shocks pulsed through her body, causing her already severed strength and stamina to dissipate immediately. The warm air felt like it was strangling her, compressing her lungs together. Another shock went through her body, and she keeled over, face landing firmly in the sand, air mixed with bits of the dirt, the pain seemed to originate from her left arm, and she didn't know why.

Weakly, she turned her body to lie on her back, wincing as the bright sun beat down onto her and burned into her jaded eyes. Was it just her imagination, or were those the outlines of figures not too far off? Impossible, nothing could survive way out here, and it was probably just an optical illusion, confirming she was insane.

A quick shock throbbed through her again, and that was it. She gave herself up to the abyss that seemed welcoming and a relief to her current condition. For once she was glad of the numbness, it helped her, she supposed, to make it this far. Now that she believed she was about to die, she regretted everything. She regretted living. Sakura relished the idea that all of the horrors would be over. In just a few more heart beats…

One strange sensation pulsating through her body. A mind debating whether sanity is still within it. Emotions cast away for numbness.


	12. Withering Beneath the Sun

_Weakly, she turned her body to lie on her back, wincing as the bright sun beat down onto her and burned into her jaded eyes. Was it just her imagination, or were those the outlines of figures not too far off? Impossible, nothing could survive way out here, and it was probably just an optical illusion, confirming she was insane._

_A quick shock throbbed through her again, and that was it. She gave herself up to the abyss that seemed welcoming and a relief to her current condition. For once she was glad of the numbness, it helped her, she supposed, to make it this far. Now that she believed she was about to die, she regretted everything. She regretted living. Sakura relished the idea that all of the horrors would be over. In just a few more heart beats…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gentles murmurings reached her ears, something cool pressed against her forehead…was this afterlife? Her eyes were closed, but she was sure that she was dead, so what was the use confirming something so despondent? Suddenly, she felt unhappy and depressed, all over again, and a few tears oozed from the corners of her eyes and slipped down her cheeks.

She knew, instantaneously, that she wasn't dead. That somehow, in some sick, twisted way, she had remained alive. Depression was replaced with anger, the tears that know fell freely were no longer from sadness, but instead frustration. She wet her lips, her mouth felt dry, "Kill me…please…just kill me…end it…" she muttered, voice cracking with un-use, her throat was too dry to continue to speak, it burned like kunai were being dragged up and down her esophagus as each, painful word managed to pry themselves of her. _'I'm just weak…and useless…I don't deserve to live. If anyone is out that, I pray that you'll show me…kindness, and mercy, by ending this suffering.' __**'Pathetic.' **__'Leave me alone._

'_**I can't believe you, after all of this, you are /begging/ someone to kill you. I'm ashamed, utterly ashamed.' **__'If you're so ashamed…then just leave. Good riddance to that, I say.' __**'Fine…I'll come back when you find your way back to sanity…/if/ you can ever find your way back that is.' **__'Oh shut up…'_ Nothing….no response from Inner Sakura. _'…O-Okay…I'm better off. Now I can die in piece.'_

Unexpectedly, something, or someone, wrenched open her right eyes and a bright, blinding light shone down in it, causing her pupil to contract. Sakura winced at the pain the luminosity inflicted, her jaw set with irritation and, with newfound strength, she attempted to jerk herself upright.

Though, sadly enough, she didn't get far, as a few sets of hands gripped her and held her down. Even with the slight strength she had just mustered up, she was still greatly weak. Her mind immediately went to that strange, electric feeling which had shocked her systems right before she blacked out. What had happened? But her mind didn't have much time to think about that, as a new fear budded within her.

Where was she? Had the people that had kidnapped her before, the ones whom were responsible for her loss in memory, caught her once again? The thought terrified her, if that was true, how had they found her? What horrifying things were they going to perform on her now? Would they punish her for escaping? The tears, both sad and angry, now ceased to fall; she went into a numb shock. Unsure, now, if _this_ was the way she wanted to die. _'Please…'_ she prayed mentally, _'Save me from this, I know a moment ago I wanted nothing else but to die, but please…please…let it not be those people in the white coats.'_

A harsh, yet empathetic, feminine voice spoke, interrupting her silent, fervent prayers, "Hey, girl, are you awake?" The person inquired, and Sakura felt icy cold finger brush against her cheeks, wiping away the tears she had just previously cried.

Was there any choice _but_ to answer? She was contemplating over her choices, as few as there was, when the woman spoke again. "Fine then, it's best that you're asleep when we do _this_." When she finished, she sounded pleased in a twisted way.

Something pricked Sakura's skin on her right arm, and then broke through the flesh; it sent a stinging sensation up and down her arms, both of her viridian eyes popped open wide, her mouth opened partially to allow a stifled yelp to come out. It took a few seconds before her eyes adjusted, and she found herself looking up into the face of a woman around her mid-twenties.

A smirk played on the woman's face, bright, fiery burgundy tresses hung down loose, and her hazel eyes with green and blue speckles were locked onto Sakura's own. "Glad to see you've woken, it's about time. You've been out of it for about three hours or so now…save for when you flopped about like a fish a few minutes ago, shed a few tears, and tried to get up." The woman chortled, eyes closing in a pleasant way as her musical laugh floated out.

Sakura was on the verge of demanding to know where she was, who she, the woman, was, and what had shocked her, when she grew aware that that she was garbed in a physician's attire, as well as the other two present in the room. Abruptly, the young woman became somber and waved her hand casually, and the other two left the room. Sakura guess that that had been a sign of dismissal. _'Way to go Captain Obvious…'_ she snapped at herself, for no apparent reason. A pang of sorrow filled her slightly, that was what Inner Sakura probably would have said.

"Hey…are you still with us? Or should we just wait for you to keel over?" The red-haired woman asked, a look of a mixture of annoyance and amusement on her face, as she waved a hand a few inches from Sakura's face and interrupted her train of thought.

The young kunoichi's lips curled into a half-hearted, sad attempt for a smile of apology. "You can choose that, I'll be flexible, I don't care what happens anymore." She murmured. The woman rolled her eyes, "Here I was thinking this was some serious case of a new kind of plague or disease, but it seems to me all you've got is depression." At this comment, Sakura grimaced. The doctor noted the change in the girl's facial expression with let out a sigh, "Alright, girl, tell me what your name is, seeing as how I, along with everyone else, can't just keep calling you 'girl'." Her coy, lopsided smirk played itself on her lips again, and Sakura could see, somehow, that smirk appearing quite a lot in all the rest of their future conversations.

She was hesitant to answer, but then again, she was in no position to refuse, she supposed she owed them for 'saving' her life, even though she really hadn't wanted it. She decided it was best to not give her real name, just incase. "My name is Sato Yuri." Sakura said, voice barely audible.

The doctor seemed to not notice her hesitant answer, it was either because she was too arrogant to care, or it just didn't matter at the time. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuri." Sakura waited for the doctor to introduce herself in return, so there was a slight awkward silence between them for a minute or so before she cleared her through, hoping it sounded meaningful. No response, other than the woman's smirk disappearing, she let out an inward sigh and decided to take actions.

"And might I inquire _your_ name?" She asked, inclining her head forward a bit. "Ah yes, of course. It's Aoki Leiko, and as you've probably already noticed, I'm a medic here." Sakura nodded and managed a slightly real smile, "Well, now that all the pleasantries are over, Dr. Aoki-"

Leiko cut her off, roughly pushing a freezing finger to Sakura's lips to silence her, a cross look appearing on her face. "Call me Leiko, I prefer everyone to do so because if they get too formal and start calling me 'Dr. Aoki', that causes me to feel old, and more like my mother." She closed one multihued eye and stuck out her tongue in a playful, yet irritated way. Sakura nodded, "Alright, whatever you want." She said, trying to sound like that tidbit of information actually mattered.

"So, Leiko, can you tell me where I am?" She inquired, swinging her leg over so that they dangled over the edge of the elevated bed. A lop-sided grin played on her face, "You're in none other than Suna, Yuri. And it's a lucky thing you were found by one of our patrolling teams. I take it your not used to this marvelously warm weather? …By and by, where do you hail from?"

Sakura blinked a few times. She _would've _answered truthfully to this question, that is, if she could actually remember what village it was she had come from. Mentally, she cursed the man for obscuring her mind and partially destroying most of her memories. "Eh…would you be insulted if I said I didn't know?" She finally stated, wetting her lips.

"No, but I _am_ a bit suspicious about how you don't know the name of the village you must've spent your whole life in." The woman responded, but then shrugged, "I suppose we'll have to keep you here and run a few more tests, and then you can be released and escorted out of our Village."

"So I'll have to stay in this hospital for an unknown amount of time for my rehabilitation?" Sakura asked incredulously, arching an eyebrow. Leiko smirked, "You know, that's what I like about you, kid. You don't keep quiet if you don't like what's happening and you get to the point." She chuckled a few moments before continuing, "No, no, you won't be kept here, as I'm sure we'd run into trouble there as well. We're assigning you a house with the most capable person, and people, to take care of you and make sure you don't get into any…trouble."

Sakura couldn't help but frown at the last statement, "…Trouble? As in others causing it or me causing it?" She asked, a bit surprised that this Village would take such measures to put her under something like a house arrest. She was just one girl, right? Leiko rolled her rolled, a small, sickening pop could be heard, but she paid no heed to it, unlike Sakura, who grimaced at the sound. "It is both of those troubles that we worry about; the people in Suna do not always take kindly to, eh, strangers."

The pink-haired girl nodded, unhappy with the outcome, but glad that she would protected if the citizens took a disliking to her and decided to try and kill her at the spur of a moment. "So, where will I be staying at, anyways?"

"Now, don't be afraid or mad or anything once I tell you who you are to be staying with, personally, I wish you had been assigned to stay with someone else, but I'm just a doctor so the Kazekage and the elders and such don't pay me any mind…" Leiko trailed off with a _very_ perturbed look on her face.

"So it was already planned out that I be sent to someone's house…_when_ exactly?" Sakura asked, slightly ignoring her last statement of her displeasure. "Oh, we did that the moment you came into the building." She waved her hand dismissively, "But back to the subject. You are to stay with Gaara and his siblings…I suppose the boy's reputation is the main reason they wish to place you under his watch." Leiko's frown deepened. She still didn't understand what was wrong with staying with him, she had never heard of someone named Gaara before…or had she?

One new place to reside in. An old name taken once again. A fear to be taken remains unknown.


	13. Less Than Pleasant Greetings

**Author's Note;**

Alright, so someone asked me if I was going to have a GaaSaku, seeing as how I seem to have an obsession with pairing a poor, slight amnesia-ridden Sakura with almost every able bachelor, I suppose that was a reasonable question to ask. But let me assure you, I'm quite done with the pairings, and if anything, for Gaara, he's going to be her little challenge. (Alright, alright, I _will_ admit that I was considering a GaaSaku, but I suppose…) Also, might I add, she mainly had affections to Itachi a bit because he both resembled, and painfully reminded, her of Sasuke.

I have yet to decide whom she's going to be paired with at the end, so, chyeah….kind of a problem there. xD

I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to do of this, I might get into the twenties and then call it quits because you people are probably getting tired of the same-old-same-old, right? And one other thing, Leiko is not an actually cannon character, or Orochimaru for those who are confused, she's just a little made-up of mine. But anyways, time to get to the fan-fiction; I'm sure those who are reading this at the moment are getting a bit peeved at my random ramblings.

In addition, I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I've been doing quite a lot of things lately, and I suppose writing new stories and chapters _for_ those stories doesn't really help either so…yeah. Sorry. Dx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So it was already planned out that I be sent to someone's house…when exactly?" Sakura asked, slightly ignoring her last statement of her displeasure. "Oh, we did that the moment you came into the building." She waved her hand dismissively, "But back to the subject. You are to stay with Gaara and his siblings…I suppose the boy's reputation is the main reason they wish to place you under his watch." Leiko's frown deepened. She still didn't understand what was wrong with staying with him, she had never heard of someone named Gaara before…or had she?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days within the hospital came and went, and Sakura acquired something close to friendship with her doctor, Leiko. She came to enjoy the wiry woman's company, as it helped pass the time.

But soon, whether she was glad or not she couldn't quite tell, it was time for her to be 'released'. Truthfully, the term made her feel as though she were in prison and being let out for probation, even more so with the fact that she would have to reside with a person named Gaara.

Currently, Leiko walked into the room, a file open in her hands, eyes mirroring her livid spirit as always. She, Sakura presumed, was skimming and scanning the pages within the files. The pink-haired, former kunoichi offered her a smile, which the woman replied with a vague wave of the hand, barely moving her gaze from the pages.

"Well," Leiko began, abruptly breaking the silence which had lain upon the room like a wet blanket, "It seems as though you're all set to go." Sakura couldn't help but grimace, which earned an inquisitive gaze from the scarlet-haired woman.

"What? Something wrong?" she asked, and then a teasing look came to her face, "I know what it is. You're going to miss me and this marvelous place." Rolling her jade eyes, Sakura could only smirk, "No, it's not that. Though, I _will_ miss you…a little. Who is this guy that I'm going to stay with, anyways?"

"Mmm. I'm touched." Leiko said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She inhaled, closing her eyes for a brief moment, before re-opening them and continuing, "But if it's the fact that you're worried about being in a house, alone with some strange guy, then-"

Sakura cut her off with an impatient shake of the head, "No, no, I'm not worried about that. The only thing I'm not comfortable with is the fact I don't really know him. What's he like?"

"He's…" Leiko began, crinkling her nose with clear agitated that she couldn't explain him, "He's…well, Gaara. That in and of itself should be enough explanation." The physician paused, blinking a few times, "Wait, so you've never heard of Gaara? Gaara of the Sand? Gaara from the lands of Sunagakure? None of these are ringing a bell to you?"

"Nope." Sakura stated simply, swaying her legs from side to side, looking like a young child in that action. And it was in that motion that the door opened, and a young man walked in. He had blood-red hair quite similar to Leiko's, only his was of a deeper crimson hue.

Behind him, a young nurse hovered close behind; a worried and anxious look on her face. "Err….he's here…" the young woman announced, fumbling with her words.

Leiko quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." She said, and then sighed dismissively. "Alright, Sakura, it seems as though your temporary care-taker has arrived. Sakura's brow rose, face reflecting confusion. She looked at the young man, whom seemed to be roughly around her age.

He met her gaze, his sea foam colored eyes seeming to pierce through her, and, perhaps she was taking this a bit too far, but did she note a trace of loathing there as well…? Immediately, she looked away, pulse accelerating. She was supposed to reside with _him_?

'_Suna's insane, no…wait. They're __**past**__ insanity!_' Sakura thought to herself, beginning to feel restless with just being in the same room as him, how could she ever tolerate being in the same house with him for a period of time? Leiko, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content and at ease around Gaara, sorting through the papers she was still gripping and, sifting a few out, she held them out to him.

He brought his hand up, and, grasping the few sheets of paper, yanked them away. Every so often, he would glance from the papers to Sakura, and she, in turn, would fidget with a lock of her hair. With a grunt, Gaara tossed the papers back to Leiko, whom caught them with ease. Clearly, she was used to his behavior.

Leiko grinned, "Okay, then. Now that everything's set, I guess there's not much else to do. Will Sakura stay with Temari in her room?"

A vaguely bemused look came to Gaara's pallid face, "Temari wouldn't want to deal with this girl, none the less have her in her room. Besides, she's gone for the week. I wouldn't suggest even thinking about entering her room."

Sakura tilted her head to the side at the sound of his voice. It was so….monotone, and uncaring. _'No doubt, that will probably be the most I hear out of him.'_ She guessed, slowly pushing herself down and off the bed and straightening her posture.

"So, it's just you and Kankuro alone for the time being?" Leiko pressed, though, there was no fret or suspicion in her voice, and instead, she was merely curious. Gaara rolled his shoulders, choosing not to answer. The woman chose to ignore the rude response, now directing her attention to the girl with cherry hair.

"You're free to go." Leiko said, and then winked, "Don't have too much fun." Sakura held back a moan; it would have been just the same for Leiko to say not to enjoy cutting one of your own arms off too much.

With this, Gaara turned, eyeing the nurse who still stood at the doorframe. His already icy gaze narrowed as he spoke, "Move." It was a simple command, which the young lady obeyed immediately, near jumping out of his way. Without a second glance back at Sakura to see if she was coming, he began to walk out of the room.

Leiko furrowed her brow, "Well, go on, Sakura." She urged, "See you around some time." The girl nodded halfheartedly before jogging after the young man, sparing the doctor one last glance before entering the halls.

Easily, she spotted his form walking through the slightly crowded halls. There were three reasons for this, one being that everyone parted as if afraid to even brush up against him, the second was because his had a large gourd holding sand strapped to his back, and the third because his bright ruby hair stood out from the rest.

Hastily, she picked up her pace, slowly only to fall in step behind Gaara. Sakura received odd looks from a few people as she walked by, most likely triggered by the fact that she was trailing after a certain sand ninja.

"Sooo…are we going to your house, or somewhere else?" She inquired, trying to strike up a conversation. He remained soundless, and Sakura let out a quiet sigh. This was going to be a bit harder than she'd thought.

One girl once again being released into the world. One person forced upon another. Two souls remaining in a village far away.


	14. Disagreements and Arising Problems

**Author's Note:**

Alright, so I've found myself in a _little_ predicament. –cough-

I've gotten a few reviews inquiring about a GaaSaku, and I'm not quite sure who to please with what pairing. Dx

I had one comment that the person would like to have anything but have Sakura ending up with Sasuke. I don't want her to end up with Itachi, so if you have any complaints about that, please say so. Now, it's between Naruto and…well, maybe Sasuke and Gaara? It depends on how this all goes. I take it as it comes. xP

----------------------------------------------------------------

Previously;;

_Hastily, she picked up her pace, slowly only to fall in step behind Gaara. Sakura received odd looks from a few people as she walked by, most likely triggered by the fact that she was trailing after a certain sand ninja._

"_Sooo…are we going to your house, or somewhere else?" She inquired, trying to strike up a conversation. He remained soundless, and Sakura let out a quiet sigh. This was going to be a bit harder than she'd thought._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They had left the hospital, walking through the bustling paths of Sunagakure, the warm desert sun beat down upon her head. She wasn't used to the heat, beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow and upper lip.

Her legs felt like rubber beneath her as they continued to walk, and raised a hand to wipe away the unwanted perspiration. Sakura ran her tongue over her lips; they felt dry beneath the pink extremity.

"Gaara," she began, bringing her gaze up to look at back, "Are we almost there?" He didn't bother to respond, which caused a swell of irritation to form. Narrowing her gaze, she huffed out an annoyed sigh and picked up her pace so that she walked side by side.

'_If he keeps on doing this-' _Sakura began, only to have her thoughts interrupted by a certain, evocative voice, er…thought. _**'We'll slash him into nice little pieces, roast them over a fire, decorate them with flowers, and then chuck them over a cliff!'**_

The reunion with her Inner self caused Sakura to halt in her tracks, eyes widening. _'Y-You're back…?' __**'What, you didn't think I'd leave you to fend for yourself all alone with this silent imbecile, did you? Besides, I never really left.'**_

She wasn't quite sure whether to be happy or sad, whether to rejoice that her Inner self was back with her once again, or become frustrated with the fact that she had never left, and how allowed her to fumble about alone.

Either way, in the long run, Sakura was glad. _'Well, I'm glad your back.'_ She mused sincerely. _**'Yeah, yeah, enough of this mushy gushy stuff. Time to get back to a certain red-headed mystery, cha!'**_

Going back to 'reality', she realized that the 'certain red-headed mystery' had stopped and had turned to look back at her, eyes scrutinizing. "Is something wrong?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. The corners of her lips tugged into a small smile, "U-Uh, no…" she said slowly.

No doubt, he was probably starting to believe her to be either insane or a psychopath….or, perhaps, both. Gaara muttered something intangible as he turned and began walking once again.

Seizing the opportunity that he might be in a more social mood, Sakura rushed after him, slowing her pace to walk beside him as soon as she caught up. "Can you answer my question now?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Gaara flicked his gaze from the road ahead, to her, before going back again. Sakura took that as a positive sign. "Are we almost there or no-"

She silenced herself, fumbling in her steps as when she noticed Gaara had stopped, and, brought a hand up to his forehead, messaging his temples. Her eyebrows rose, confused as to what the reason for him to stop was.

"Is something wrong?" she pressed, leaning forward a bit and narrowing her gaze slightly in an inquisitive fashion. His hand had come to rest over his eyes, and now moved it a bit so that he could look at her from his right eye.

"Yes." He stated simply. Sakura waited for him to continue, but, when he didn't, she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes all the more, now frustrated. "…And?" she pressed, also leaning forward more so that, so that if she had reached out even two inches more, she would come in contact with Gaara.

He swatted her away dismissively, so that she wasn't so close. "_You_ are the problem. The constant questions, you in general are my problem." Gaara stated simply, and quite bluntly.

Sakura blinked, thrown off-guard by his words. She wasn't really used to people like this, so cold and brash with their feelings, if Gaara wanted someone to know he disliked them, it seemed to her, that he would announce it to them immediately.

"Come on, we're here." His voice dragged her back from her thoughts. Before them, a building loomed overhead, the walls the usual tanned, sandstone color. He seemed to dismiss his previous words, but Sakura wasn't going to let him get off that easily.

Taking a sharp inhale of the humid air, she jogged after him, eyebrows furrowed and a frown curling downwards on her lips. "Hey!" she began, "You can't just act like that towards me."

His eyebrows rose, but in a bored, exasperated way. "Yes, I can. You have been placed under my protection, whether I am willing or not, so you have no say in the way I act."

"W-Well….that's just…" She stumbled through her words, not quite sure what to say. _**'Eh, now would be a good time to be quiet. We'll get 'im next time, though!' **_Inner Sakure said, 'punching' the air. Inwardly, Sakura gave a sigh of defeat. For the moment, she would be passive, and see how things would turn out.

One problem arising. One inner voice returned. One life starting anew.


	15. Things to Remember and Pain to Undergo

**Author's Note:**

Alright, I just have to quick say this one thing, let me state that I am quite embarrassed at my last chapter. It was poorly written and too short. My apologies. D:

Previously;

_His eyebrows rose, but in a bored, exasperated way. "Yes, I can. You have been placed under my protection, whether I am willing or not, so you have no say in the way I act."_

"_W-Well….that's just…" She stumbled through her words, not quite sure what to say. __**'Eh, now would be a good time to be quiet. We'll get 'im next time, though!' **__Inner Sakure said, 'punching' the air. Inwardly, Sakura gave a sigh of defeat. For the moment, she would be passive, and see how things would turn out._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Were these stairs _ever_ going to end? How high could this building go? Sakura's muscles were beginning to get sore, her mouth dry, she also noted, as she ran her tongue over her lips to wet them.

"Gaara…" she began timidly, though the need to stop and rest thick in her voice. Her crimson-haired, temporary guardian didn't even bother to urn his head around to look at her, none the less respond or act like he acknowledged her words.

Truthfully, the rosette was amazed that he had yet to show any signs of fatigue, in fact, his body seemed to relish the prospect of hard work and labor. "When are we going to get there?" She heard him take in a breath of the humid air, a trace of annoyance with it.

"We're almost there, so stop pestering me with your complaints. After this corner of stairs we'll be on our floor." Sakura nodded, already becoming used to his harsh way of speaking, and kept her eyes cast downward to make sure she wouldn't slip.

Sure enough, as they rounded the corner of the stairs, they came to yet another level of the building. Gaara walked easily through the corridors, and she trailed after him still, though, not quite as easily.

What, with the warm, sticky air and the already horridly high temperature, it didn't help her already exhausted self. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose and then out through her mouth. Abruptly, Gaara stopped, halting in hid tracks before a specific apartment door.

However, Sakura had realized that, and as he stopped, she went to take another step forward, and ran into him. Though, she didn't quite make it to running into _him_, exactly, as immediately the material within the gourd he carried on his back, she now realized it to be sand, popped out and pushed itself between her and Gaara, and then roughly scooted her away.

Her eyes widened, though, only to hazily have the lids close back down over them and the brought her hands up to rub them. It felt like her head was pounding, and she clenched her jaw in slight pain as it felt like a few shocks was being shot through her scalp.

It was just like the time before, when she had passed out and had been brought to this place, Suna. Sakure moved her hands from her eyes, to her head, gripping it. "Not again…" She mumbled, frowning and hunching over, repeating the words ever now and then.

She didn't notice Gaara had opened the door, and had turned to face her, only to see the girl bent over and grumbling in pain. "Haruno…?" he inquired hesitantly, referring to her by her surname.

The pink-haired girl didn't reply, the pain was increasing, and almost blocking out her senses. "Perhaps we should take you back to the hospital, and-" But Sakura cut him of, opening her eyes and bringing her gaze up to frown at him, "N-No…I'm f…fine. I don't want to go…"

Her eyes weren't doing her any good anymore, as they were making her world spin and move about in jerky movements. Vaguely, Sakura thought she heard him mutter something about being an idiot, but she couldn't be sure.

"Well, then, if you're going to be that stubborn, you might as well come inside and lie down and rest. I don't want to waste my time with having to carry you over if you faint and crumble over at my apartment doorstep." Gaara said, not without the usual coldness, and motioned in.

She attempted to take a step forward, but that on lead to her taking a stumbled lunge over to the right, and she winced as her body automatically stiffened, preparing for the harsh contact of meeting the ground. Except…it wasn't the ground she met, at least, she hadn't thought so.

It was clear that she had hit _something_, because she knew, or at least assumed that she was no longer standing. The pounding in her head had not only increased, but it seemed to have spread throughout her body, her pulse quickening, and breath becoming shallow.

Sakura didn't know if anyone was speaking, she didn't know much of anything at that time. It was as if those scenes in her life had been melted down into something obscured and unrecognizable.

"Just…don't take…me t…o the…" The kunoichi attempted to speak something coherent, world slipping, "…hospital.. Don't take…"

And with that it became nothing, a déjà vu moment, if she had been conscious, of the time exactly before she passed out, lost in the lands of Suna.

_Sakura's POV;_

_Silence. Why was there only silence? I hated silence, more than anything. It reminded my of my time of seclusion when I was in that awful cage, and that man has kept injecting me with that strange substance._

_Not only was there silence, but there was also darkness. I could live with the darkness, which was the time when the man did not come to take away my memories. That was the time, I guess, that I liked best._

_Suddenly, a light burst forth before me, and images began to play, all at once, and somehow, that mass of knowledge of being stored within my mind, was that why my head was pounding?_

_I saw a stadium, familiar faces, and a few unknown to me._

_People were fighting in the area, though, only two at a time. I saw Naruto going against a boy with two red marks on his face, and his dog. I saw a blonde-haired girl, and then I saw me, and we fought. Then, I saw a person I assumed as the once called Lee, going against…was that…Gaara? Then, I saw Gaara standing on the sidelines with two other people, a girl with blonde hair brought up into four pony-tails, and I boy with purple on his face, and garbed in black. They all had an air superiority about them._

_But I didn't have time to think about the matter, as more people came into my mind. There was Hinata, and a boy with the same pearly, pupil-less eyes._

_Soon, the arena was gone, and a training ground appeared. I recognized it near immediately. The scenes of Naruto, Sasuke, myself, and a white-haired ninja with a mask over most of his face sparring came to mind._

_I saw Naruto sitting in a ramen shop, gobbling down bowls upon bowls of the noodles, Sasuke rolling his eyes, and I saw myself laughing and smiling._

_These things, memories, perhaps, seemed to be so happy. I think I was glad that I had them back._

_More came, and I thought that they would be good. But they weren't. I saw Sasuke lying on the stony ground, needles covering his body, and there I was, crying over him, while Naruto fought against whatever force had done that to the raven-haired boy._

_I began to cry, I think, though I didn't even know if I could, because I didn't know where I was, was I still able?_

_I saw a man standing before us, face weathered with time, and yet full of wisdom and love. He spoke words I could not hear, and for some reason, I felt compelled to try and know what he was saying, like if I didn't, I never would have the chance again._

_The way he was dressed, in white with red trim, and the Leaf's symbol, I knew he was someone important. I realized I was not alone, and that my…teammates, were they called that? …My teammates were also there, along with other people my age._

_Something like lightning streaked out in front of me, and now I was at a funeral. There was a black casket, and on top of it resided a picture. The picture was of that elderly man, the man whose words I could not hear. Everyone was quiet and somber, a few people shed silent tears, and I myself felt like crying._

_I didn't know why._

_Then it was gone, and was, instead, replaced by a field. The grass rolled and flickered by a wind I myself could not feel, and suddenly words could be heard. They spoke of murder, and the massacre of a Clan. They told that the killer was 'Uchiha Itachi', and I felt my stomach churn. The voice spoke the name of the last remaining Uchiha, named Sasuke, his revenge, and then he came into view, Naruto bounding not far behind._

_I wanted to comfort him, tell him it was okay if he cried for his loss, but they passed right on by me, though, they halted and turned around, looking at me expectantly._

_Suddenly, another person walked up, and came to stand beside me, and I slowly turned my head, as if I knew I didn't want to see who this person was._

_It was the man, the man that had ruined me, in a sense. A smile adorned his lips, though it was cynical and full of malice. This was the first time I had seen him in the light, hadn't it? He horrified me like no other._

_His skin was pale and sallow, straight black tresses blowing in the same wind I could not feel. And his eyes…those eyes bore right into me, as if he knew something about me that I didn't; they were like that of a snake's._

"_Sakura," he cooed, tilting his head a bit to the side and chuckling, lifting his hand and resting it against my cheek. I winced at his touch, and heard low grumbles of opposition from both Naruto and Sasuke by this action._

_Clearly, this man was indeed bad, if they also seemed to loathe him. Naruto yelled something incoherent, and Sasuke turned his head and spoke to me._

_At first, I couldn't decipher as to what he was saying, but then I began to piece it together. "Sakura." He ordered, "You need to-"_

_I blinked, as his last words were jumbled. I needed to…what? Wait, that wasn't Sasuke's voice, but…who was speaking as him, then? It sounded, almost, like Gaara._

"_Sakura." He spoke again, this time much more persistent, "Come on. Wake up, you need to get up."_

_Wake…up? Abruptly, Naruto spoke, though, it wasn't his right voice, either, it was a voice I hadn't heard before, or, at least one that I didn't recognize. "Jeez, she sleeps like she's dead or somethin'."_

_I blinked a few times, as it all began to fade away. I didn't know what had happened, all I knew, was that I was glad the pain coursing through my body had stopped._

_End POV._

A multitude of memories retrieved. A single person triggering fear. Confusion filling a girl's soul.

-----------------------

:3

I believe I'm going to save the next part for the next chapter.

It's save to say that I'm quite pleased with how this turned out, and I'm sure my readers are glad to finally have a mediocre piece of work to read finally after all of this.

Eh, I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to do; I think I might start wrapping this up.

A few quick things though, before you all stop reading this and go to a different fan-fiction.

1. Should I have pairing? The only ones that I'm open for are ones including Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. ItaSaku wouldn't really work now. --

2. Do you think I should do a sequel to this, after all of he memory problems are over? Just to show how her life is going?

3. How many more of the little memory-attacks (xD I like to call them that) do you think she should have? And should she also remember how she felt about Sasuke?

That's all. Thank you for reading up to this point, and please continue!

D


	16. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

Alright, well, here's what's going to happen.

I'm sorry to say that I need to sort out some of my stories.

The story title in **bold** will be the fan-fiction story that will be affecting the one you're currently reading.

**Hollow Reminiscence** is going to be re-written. That was my first story…and it was also when I knew very little about _Naruto_. Now, I know more, and can develop the plot into something much more enjoyable.

Graveyard Petals is being re-written.

Obscured Luminary….well, I'm not quite sure. Either I'm going on hiatus with this one for a bit, or else it's to be deleted.

Stranded on Cloud Nine shall be promptly deleted. I've no more inspiration with it.

Swaying Flower, Dancing Leaves shall continue to be written.

Preservation is also one I'm still unsure. The options are hiatus or being deleted.

Swapped is going on hiatus.

Unforgivable will be continued as usual.


End file.
